Night and Aroura
by ReadPrayWorship
Summary: Night and Aroura are wanderers. Lost on a journy. And one more thing...their a wolf and fox. How do you think ThunderClan will react whene they stumble into their camp. What will their young leader Griffinstar do whene she finds out they can talk. Chapter 36 has been completed and posted!
1. Night and Aroura

Ok. So me and my friend have been role playing for quite some time now and came up with this Warriors story. It takes place in the lake territory and I think it's really good. We both decided that we should publish it on this site to see what the people of the world think of our story. Please go easy on us!

Me: Right?

My friend: Oh yeah! This is our first story that we are going to put I public!

Me: Please enjoy!

My friend (not saying any names) is going to start us off. Next chapter is my turn.

Disclaimer:

All rights belong to the Erin's

Thanks you guys for writing such awesome books!

"Do you know where we're going, Night?"

A black wolf turns her head toward a fox, barking "Yes, yes yes. It should be this way!" They both walk deeper into the forest.

"We've been walking for hours!" howls the fox.

Night growls at the fox, "Just be patient, Aurora!"

Aurora puts her head down falling behind Night. Night stops at a splashing river, her tail in the air.

"Why have we stopped?" The fox walks beside Night, her head moving toward her.

"I smell..." Night lifts up her head at the flowing river, "Markers, of... I can't put my paw on it... But at least we know that there is other animals that can help us."

They both jump over the river, heading where the scents are stronger. The forest got thinner, and faint prey sounds echo.

"We must be getting close."

They both appear in front of a gorse tunnel. Aurora shrugs at Night and then they both enter it. Murmuring is found around them, and then shrieks followed them as they came out of the tunnel.

"Cats!"

This is where my scene ends...now it's your turn... You can make it as long as you want, I just did this to get the problem started. Well, see you soon! -Epic face-_

Awsome job! Please Read and Review! Next chapter will be slightly longer! Keep reading!


	2. Under attack! Oh StarClan!

My turn! I did this a long time ago but I still think its good. Sorry it's kinda short. On my next turn I'll write more. Promice!

Disclaimer: I dont own Warriros! The Erins do!

**XXX**

"AHHHHHHHH!"  
GrifinStar could hear the queens shriek from the hunting patrol ALL the way from the other side of the territory.  
She dropped the hare and screeched "Everyone to the camp!"  
She didn't need to look behind to see if they had heard or followed her orders. The ThunderClan cats behind her crashed through the bushes behind her not caring if they scare of pray or not.  
_What could it be! Perhaps Shadow Clan decided to attack the camp! Maybe its badgers_! As they neared ThunderClan camp she caught a strange smelly sent...  
_FOX!_  
she burst through the thorn tunnel to find something a million times worse. Snarling in the middle of the clearing was a medium sized black wolf and next to it was a very frightened looking red fox.  
Every Warrior and apprentice was out of their dens and surrounding the dangerous creatures. Birdflight was bravely guarding the nursery were his kits were recently born. Daiseypaw and Mosspaw were outside the elders den were Sparowsing and Millowleap were hissing and hunching there stiff elderly shoulders. To GriffinStars surprise the wolf of fox did not attack. They glowered fiercely at the warriors around them but she could tell they were tired and did not have any fight left in them.  
"Let me through!"She ordered to the group in front of her.  
The cats in front of her turned to look at her and she could see the relief in their eyes as they noticed their leader.  
GriffinStar walked toward the wolf and fox as calmly as she could even if every nerve in her body was telling her to run the opposite way and get as far away as possible.  
"W-Who are…..you?"  
The ThunderClan leader sucked in her breath.  
_The wolf could speak!_

**XXX**

Hoped you liked it! If you continue reading I'll give you a cookie. If you read AND review you get two cookies. COOKIES!Yum!


	3. Sorry for the intrusion

This one is my friends' role play! And I would like to say to all you faithfull readers that are still reading this that I really apreciate you reading this. (If any of you are)Its sooo short! But please don't worry! Mine will be really long!

My friend:" Whats that supposed to mean? Are mine too short?

Me: Of coarse not! I love yours! They're super epic! Epic face!

DIsclaimer: I dont own Warriors and never will. If I did I would be stinking rich and by the way if I was I would give it ALL to charity! GO WARRIORS! GO FIRESTAR! By the way I read the Last hope in like a day AND ITS SOOOOOO SAD. Second half is kinda rushed. Oh well. It better not be that last book!

_**XXX**_

Aurora stares at the cat in front of them, poking Night's shoulder.  
"Uh..." Aurora turns her head to Night, the black wolf stood there in shock.  
The screaming fainted as the cat in front spoke.  
"I'm Aurora and the frozen one is Night... We were traveling and got lost and didn't know how to get out of this area."  
The cat stood there, jaw dropped. A muscular cat came from one of the dens and sat next to the other cat.  
"Griffenstar... say something..." The cat whispered to the leader.  
Night shook her head and rubbed her ears, "S-sorry about the intrusion." She began to back out threw the gorse tunnel. Aurora stood where she was, motioning Night to come back.

**_XXX_**

My turn! Hope everyone reads and reviews! PICKLES! Epic face.


	4. You dont hurt us than we won't hurt you

All right! It's my turn! This chapter is longer than the others. But Gomendasai (Gomendasai- sorry in Jappenese) its still not that long. I must be irritating you with how short these chapters are. GOMEN! Forgive me!

Disclaimer: The Erins own Warriors. Not me. Or so it seemes. Bwahahahahah! Just Kidding! GO WARRIORS!

_**XXX**_

The fox talked as well but all GriffinStar could hear was a high pitched sound in her ears as if she was just hit.  
"GriffinStar...say something" she could hear RainClaw, her deputy, pleading. She turned to see his face fearful yet like her was acting as brave and calm as possible.  
"S-Sorry about the intrusion." GriffinStar can hear now and as she turned her head she saw the large black wolf starting towards her. She could see the young she-fox behind her motioning the wolf to stop. GriffinStar snapped back into reality and let out a low almost inaudible growl. The wolf stopped in her tracks and stared at her. GriffinStar took a deep breath and prepared herself mentally and physically to comunicate with the animals that thought of them as prey.  
"I am GriffinStar leader of ThunderClan. Unfortunately, I cannot let you leave without asking a few questions first." GriffinStar was surprised her voice came loud and clear.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Like we said before...we got lost in the area and stumbled in." the wolf answered in an unhappy but not hostile way.  
"Did you not notice the markers we put around our territory?"  
"Y-yes."  
"Then you should have known not to come here!"  
"We thought you could help us!" it was the fox this time, her voice was sad and defeated. The wolf shoot an iritated look at her friend.  
GriffinStar thought, letting silence enter the camp and engulfing her in a deep calm. She slowly nodded and started to feel sorry for...these creatures.  
"Forgive me. I didn't mean to be rude. What are your names again?'  
The fox and wolf looked as surprised at her as the rest of her clan. Their jaws opened wide and looking at her as if she was a member of StarClan that came to haunt them.  
"I-I'm Night and my friend here is Aurora." the wolf said hesitantly.  
GriffinStar did her best to give them a gentle, friendly smile.  
"Well as long as you don't mean harm to us we wont mean harm to you."  
Cries of protest came from her clan but all she was focused on was Night the beautiful black wolf and Aurora the young red fox.

**_XXX_**

SOOOO SHORT! SOOO SORRY! I'm such a Baka! (Baka- not-smart person in Japenese) Like ALL that read. LOVE all that review.


	5. Rest stop Where do we sleep?

Have you noticed the chappies getting slightly longer. I hope you have. Trust me...chapter six is gonna be much longer that the previes ones.

Disclaimer: How I wish I owened warriors! Unfortuanetly, if I did it would not be nearly as epic. I addnit it. I'm not as good as the Erins. (The people do actually DO own Warriors)

_**XXX**_

Aurora stares at the two cats, then the dens hearing cries of protest.

"So, if we have to stay here, where do we sleep?" Aurora asked poking Night's shoulder again.

Griffenstar looks toward the biggest den far behind them. "I guess you can stay in my den for now. I guess I'll have to sleep in the warrior's den, if there's any room."

"No no, you can stay in your den. I guess we can make room..." Night murmurs, beginning to stare at the pile of prey. Aurora followed her gaze, their mouth's beginning to water.

"You can have some prey, since you are our... guests. You can walk them to the fresh-kill pile, Rainclaw," The leader's head turns toward the cat next to her.

The cat nods, "Of course, Griffenstar." He turns his head towards the fox and wolf. "Follow me."

Rainclaw got up and began to walk towards the fresh-kill pile. The two follow like they were dropped in food heaven. They both sat down by the pile, letting all the scents flowing into their nostrils. Griffenstar appeared right beside Night, a huge difference in height.

"You may only have two... well any type of prey you want. Just please don't take them all, us Clan cats need some too." Griffenstar said polity, grabbing a mouse and moves to the entrance of her den.

"Hmm..." They both picked out a rabbit and a squirrel, and began eating it piggely. Disgusted sounds came from the den so Night glances at them, eyes staring at them.

The sun began to set, and the sky began getting darker and darker. "I Guess it's time to get some sleep, come with me." Griffenstar enters the den, Night and Aurora gulps down the rest of the prey and they follow. The den was dark, and surprisingly big.

"Wow! This is huge!"

"You can sleep near the back, if you want." The leader mewed.

The two headed towards the spot Griffenstar recommended and lied down, beginning to fall asleep.

"I hope I can pull this off..." murmurs the leader, lying in her spot, and falling asleep.

The sun disappeared threw the trees, and the moon shone bright into the den they slept. The next day was awaiting their awaking for their adventurous quest.

**_XXX_**

Horray! Want to know why I'm cheering. Well can you tell me cuz I don't know either. RANDOMENESS! chiken.

Hope you liked it. Good job Ver-(not gonna say any names)


	6. What to do, what to do

Horray! This one is LONGER! As I promised. Ha, to those who doughted me! 1,058 words! Its still not as long as other stories but still long. I remember it taking a few hours to write this. Whew! Hope it is satisfactory to your hopes of a good story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I have to spell it out foe you? I-D-O-N-T-O-W-N-W-A-R-R-I-O-R-S. That spells: I dont own Warriors. I wish I did.

**_XXX_**

She watched Night and Aurora trot toward the fresh kill pile with Rainclaw a mouse-length ahead.

_What have I gotten myself into? _GriffinStar thought._ What would the other clans say? ThunderClan is clearly not happy!_

She went over to Night before her clan could bombard her with questions.

"You could take only two...of any type of prey you want." Then she thought of her clan. She could not let the two outsiders eat _the entire_ fresh kill pile.

"Just don't take them all, us clan cats need some too." she tried to say this as politely as possible.

Her stomach rumbled silently and grabbing a mouse started toward her den. _I'm so mouse brained! The queens and elders always eat first._

She headed toward the nursery trying not to concentrate on the mouth watering sent of mouse.

"GriffinStar!"

_What now?_ She turned around to see Daisypaw and Mosspaw running at her at full speed.

They bowled into her knocking the breath out of her lungs.

"Mother, why in the name of StarClan did you let them stay?"

"Yeah!"

Gasping heavily she tried to speak

"I...let them...cause'...GET OFF ME!"

_Even my kits disagree to my letting them stay._

She wiggled out from under them and picked up her mouse from the ground..._Snowcloud and her kits MUST eat!_

"You should NOT crash into your leader!"

"You're not our leader! You're our mother!" Mosspaw said in a loving way. GriffinStars tail twitched back and forth.

"Fine, I let them stay because...well just look at them" she turned her head toward the fox and wolf.

She could her everyone of their ribs and their eyes were cloudy with fatigue.

The apprentices stared and watched as the two outsiders ate their portion of the kill. She could hear her climates glaring at them with disgust.  
Once again she felt a deep sense of pity and a determined defensiveness for them.

I seamed Daisypaw felt the same for her small tensed muscles relaxed and she could see sympathy in her eyes. Mosspaw just stared his tail twitching irritably.

"O.k., so they're tired. But your sending them off soon right?" he argued determinedly.

"I don't know."

She again picked up the juicy mouse and trotted toward the nursery. She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Go to the lake shore and pick up the fresh-kill we left there. Then take something to the elders."

She quietly walked to the nursery and poked her head inside.

"But what if they come after us Ma?" Berrykit said in a frightened voice.

"Then I'll claw their faces off!" Grasskit announced unsheathing his tiny sensitive claws.

"Don't worry I'll protect you. But if you want to know then ask...GriffinStar!" here Snowcloud noticed her leader and nodded for her to come in.

GriffinStar padded the rest of the way in and gave SnowCloud an apologetic look.

"Brought you some fresh-kill...look I know your probably really worried...I would be too but their so tired and if I ordered the warriors to chase them out then they'll just die."

_And I'm curious to why they can talk. That would make a great story. _She did not dare say this out loud in case she offended SnowCloud. She would be angry too if someone were to tell her that they traded her kits safety just for their own selfish reasons. To her surprise SnowCloud gave her a sympathetic look and said to her in away a queen would talk to her kits...

"Don't worry GriffinStar. I trust you and any decision you make I will follow." SnowCloud gave her now sleeping kits a concerned look and her face then hardened.

"But if those creatures take one step in this den than I'll personally rip off their pelts and line my kits den with their fur. And the same goes to you."

GriffinStar gulped and imagined Snowclouds strong claws ripping at her flesh. Snowcloud was one of her strongest fighters and giving birth, she was sure, would not slow her down.

"Thank you for the fresh kill. I hope you have made the right decision." GriffinStar backed out of the den on unstable paws._ I hope so too._

Outside the warm nursery it was starting to get dark. She padded over to Night and Aroura who were almost finished with their fresh kill.

"It's getting dark, I'll show you to my den. Come with me. You must be tired." _Like me_

By now GriffinStar knew that she could not stomach any food she would try to eat. She led the two into her den and waited for their wonder and curiosity to end.

"You could sleep in the back were its warmer." Night and Aroura strode to the moss and curled up together almost immediately falling asleep.

"I hope I could pull this off..."

GriffinStar took this chance to study the two outsiders more carefully. On top of one of Nights eyes was a small star-shaped mark she had not noticed before.

_If she was a cat and had a warrior name I would probably name her Nightfur because of her pelt._

On Arouras right hind leg was a moon shaped mark that glistened on the moonlight.

_Arourashine would be a nice name too. Flee-brain! What are you doing thinking of names for these creatures? They're not cats! _

GriffinStar curled up in the middle of the den and closed her tired eyes. As tired as she was Griffinstar could not sleep. She opened her eyes and found herself starving!

She tipped toed out of the large den and headed toward the fresh kill pile. On top of the pile was the hare she caught earlier that day. It look juicy and tender but when she took it by the scruff it tasted sour and when she flipped it over she found it covered in maggots! _An omen! Was it wrong to let the outsiders stay!_

She longed to wake up her medicine cat, Rustfur, but she knew that tonight was half-moon and he would not be back till tomorrow. She pushed the hare out of the camp and buried it far away. She scrubbed her paws in a nearby stream and rushed into her den were she curled up and tried to stop shivering. The sun started to come up and Griffinstar knew that this was the start of a very bad day.

**_XXX_**

Did you like it? Still kinda short. *sigh* All right my bud is up next! R&R!


	7. Dreams and false Omens

Yay! This one is longer too! 869 words! GO VER-(not mentionaning names) It's good! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Neither I or my friend own Warriors. We both wish than we did. *sigh*

_**XXX**_

Night was walking down a concrete street in the Up-Walker's Place, sniffing her surroundings. Falling garbage hit the ground at the corner of her eye, so turning around she saw a shadow run across the walls, fading away from her. The crows from the dark smoked sky cried there song, circling where Night stud. Barking came from the other end of the abandoned street where Night was. Beginning to run, her shadow faded into the forever ending darkness. Shadows of wolves followed her where her shadow used to be. One, two, three, ten shadows following now! They began barking at her, the night getting darker and darker.

Sliding to the next street, also abandoned Night ran as fast as she could, feeling wait light below her. Night looks above her, wings covering the sky where she looked. Looking back in front of her she flew faster than another flying creature could. Everything turned brighter in her eye until a pair of glowing red eyes shot in front of her vision. Stopping as fast as Night could, the shape came clear. The worse fear anything could imagine, being in the Nightmare vision. Night turned around and flew in the opposite direction where the vortex was. The wind was dragging her back with strong and fiercest winds. At the last second she appeared in a starry sky, safe from the darkness.

"Where am I?" Night asked, a cold breeze shivering down her spine.

"You're safe now."

A starry cat came out of nowhere, a smile on her face.

"W-who are you?" Night asked, less fearful.

"I am Bluestar, an old leader of ThunderClan. I see your having trouble in reality." The blue starry cat mewed. She flicks her tail so Night can follow. "ThunderClan may disagree, and may be right."

"But we were just traveling!"

The old cat turned back with a snarled look, then faces back forward. "There was an omen that you are not supposed to be in ThunderClan, but that wasn't StarClan."

"Who then?"

Bluestar shook her head in despair, "The Dark Forest."

Aurora trots around the snow, her foot prints covered by the snow falling from the sky.

"Oh where could I find him... Oh where oh where. I can't see in this blizzard." Aurora continues to walk, the blizzards wind picking up. Snow covered The foxes crimson pelt. The scent of prey was gone, covered by the wet, sticky snow. A figure of an canine began to appear in her sight, and Aurora thought it was him. Running as fast as she could in the snow, the figure was beginning to be clear. "A wolf!" The grey wolf's head turned toward her, a growl coming out. Fleeing from the wolf, Aurora slips on snow, which turns out to be ice. The wolf was gaining on her, a tail inch away. Suddenly a silver animal jumped on the wolf, making it fall back.

Aurora kept running and running until she hit a dead end. The figure that looked like the wolf came towards her, quiet like a sleeping polar bear. "W-what do you want!" Aurora gasps in fear, almost breathless.

"You wanted to see me...?"

_That voice, I know that voice... Could it be!_

The vision of the figure came clear, it was a fox! The fox's pelt was sleek silver.

"Your... him..."

The silver fox nodded. "Why do you need me? Though I can tell you're in confusion."

Aurora nodded with relief. The silver fox beckoned Aurora to follow him. They began walking, the snow calming down. They both arrived at a stone cave covered in white moss. She walked in the warmth of a fire seeking into her and warming her up. The silver fox sat down by the fire, and Aurora sit on the opposite side of him.

"You are with the Clan cats, am I right?"

"Yes, and I get the feeling we're not welcomed there."

The silver fox nodded, "Do you know why you met Night, that black wolf?"

"N-no, we just met in a forest when we were pups..."

"There's a reason for that. You and Night have a special connection that no other animal has. There is evil rising in the Clans and you both have to stop it. You and Night have powers to seek out, and this is how much I will tell. The Secret Will Lie In The Lake."

Night shifted, feeling Aurora's fur brushing against her. Groaning, Night woke up, blinding the sleep out of her eyes. She got up from the nest and began to stretch. Night began to poke Aurora, whispering in her ear "Time to get up, sleepy head." Aurora's ear flicks, then stammers, waking up. "Huh? Oh morning already?" She got up slowly, her fur brushed out.

"Bad night's sleep?"

"Not really, you?

"No..."

There was shifting on the other side of the room, where Griffenstar was.

"I guess the cats are still asleep..."

"Come on, let's go hunt." Night creeped out of the den quietly, followed along by Aurora. The sun was barley shinning down on the ground and the gorse tunnel wasn't guarded. The time was right. Night entered the tunnel followed by the fox, and went out to hunt.

_**XXX**_

Awsome job! Hope you guys liked it as much as I did. And don't worry; humer will appear later in the story. What do you think will happen when Griffinstar wakes up and finds Night and Aroura gone? NOT TELLING. Read and find out cuz next one's MINE!


	8. WHERE ARE THEY?

Oh yeah! Griffinstar is starting to get fond of the strangers. Will she let them stay? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: This is our role play yet the story isnt ours. Well this one is but not the actuall books but the fanfic and characters are...*sigh* I'll just say it: I dont own Warriors.

**_XXX_**

Visions of blood and murder clouded GriffinStars mind as she slept. The moss below her disappeared as she drifted into a restless void. _Lightheart._  
"Lightheart are you there?" There was no answer just darkness.  
"I need an answer!" She felt the ground below vanish and she plummeted into a night of or no stars. Water surged around her and filled her lungs. _I'm going to drown!_  
"GriffinStar! Wake up!...Wake up!"  
GriffinStar shifted and opened her eyes. She blinked sleep away and looked up to find her mate Robinfeather standing over her.  
"Morning..."  
"Were the outsiders Griffinstar?" he said in an urgent voice. All sleep vanished in an instant as she shook her head toward the back of the den.  
"Nightfur?Arourashine?" She said it again this time louder. "NIGHTFUR? AROURASHINE?"  
The leader turned her head toward her mate to find him jaw dropped and ears forward as if he did not believe what he just heard.  
"Night_fur_? Aroura_shine_? When were they accepted as warriors? While I was sleeping?" he said in a sarcastic voice.  
_Whoops._ She didn't mean to tell anyone that she thought of warrior names for them last night. "I don't have time for this!" she screeched as she pushed past him doing her best to change that subject.  
She ran out the den and looked around to find it sunhigh. Yet there where almost no warriors or apprentices shuffling around camp as usual.  
"Where is everybody?"  
"Out, looking for the creatures."  
_Night and Aroura! _She was already sick of her own classmates treating them as_ things_.  
"They have names you know."  
Robinfeather rolled his big green eyes and stared after Griffinstar as she trotted toward the thorn tunnel. "I'm going to look for them!"  
Outside the clearing the grass was green and lush. The tree leaves were covered in dew and the air was filled with birdsong. Griffinstar longed to roll in the grass and sleep on a sun warmed boulder.  
_No! I have to find them! _  
Griffinstar ran toward the lake shore crashing onto bushes and squishing a small hidden anthill in the process.  
"NIGHT! AROURA!"  
She stopped a mouse length from the lake. A few days ago she would not have minded cooling off her paws in the cold water. But now when she thought of the lake she could only see darkness below her and the color of the sun though water above. She shuddered and lifted her nose to taste the air. She could smell the strong sent of fox and the strange unfamiliar sent she smelled yesterday which she guessed was wolf. It was fresh and she guessed that she just missed them. She followed the trail into the ThunderClan forest and stooped when she heard voiced in front of her. She could barely make out what they were saying:  
"I hope they like what we caught for them." said Aroura, voice muffled with something she held within her muzzle.  
"Me too. Maybe when we bring it back they'll stop avoiding us so much." Nights voice was also muffled.  
"You know...strangest...night." Arouras voice was serious as she dropped her kill.  
"What...it about?" Night too dropped her kill and stopped.  
"I was...the snow because I ...see... and then I...gray wolf... chasing... would have caught ...he didn't come...it off. ...me that the ... wasn't a coincidence and ...to save ... Clans or something...he said...The Secret Will Lie In The Lake."  
Griffinstars heart was pounding more than it ever had in any of her lives._ Save the Clans! The Lake! What in StarClans name is she talking about?"_  
"I ...too. I ... Up-Walker neighborhood ...chased by...wolf shadows and ...and then...I flew...flew faster than...bird in the sky! Then I saw ...want to ...again! I turned back ... blowed into a storm ... terrible winds...lightning. I flew up ...I found the stars. And ... cat named...Bluestar i think...and she told me a ...was sent that was not sent by ... but by something called..."  
Griffinstar stopped shaking and stepped into the open.  
"What in StarClans name are you doing out of camp?" Night and Aroura looked at the Thunderclan leader and gave her a smile.  
"We went hunting. We caught something for the clan to repay you for what you fed us yesterday." At Arouras paws were two fat mice and a squirle. And next to Night were two hares and a sparow. She knew that they were expecting praise and GriffinStar almost gave it to them.  
Griffinstar felt almost proud of their catch but reminded herself of the terrible commotion the caused.  
"You had us worried sick!" her fur was ruffled up twice her size and her ears were flat on her head. She could see the hidden guilt in Nights eyes and at Arouras bowed head. She felt like she was scolding a couple of kits for straying too far from camp. She let out a small sigh and unruffled her fur.  
"Well done. You should be proud of your catch." The two friends looked at her and she could see pride and determination in their eyes.  
"Do you really think so?"  
"Of course!" she said over enthusiastically. "And the fact that you didn't eat ant before the clan was fed tells me you at least care."  
GriffinStar hesitated for a moment then said  
"You would make great apprentices and later Warriors."  
Aroura let in a gasp..."OH MY GOSH! What's a Warrior?"  
"I'll tell you when we get back to camp." GriffinStar turned around and stopped at a patch of sun light. The two tabby dark brown-red stripes going down her back glowed and looked like wings in comparison to her light brown fur on the rest of her body. Her mind was made up.  
"It's about time you were introduced to life inside a clan. You are invited to stay if you wish. Think about it."

**_XXX_**

Boo-ya! Dont know why I said that. Hoping that you guys are finding out role play suitable. Have you ever wondered what the babies of a cat and rabbit lookes like. I have...and I have pictures. tee hee. PUDDING!


	9. Mates, want one?

I hope you like this one. **V** did a good job on it. (**V**- what I've desided to call my friend while I talk to you guys) Kinds short but still really cool!

**_XXX_**

The three arrived at camp, Night and Aurora carrying the prey they've caught. Cat's were staring at them when they entered threw the gorse tunnel. Night drops the kill in the pile, Aurora next to her. The sunlight shown threw the tree, bringing life into the camp. Griffenstar walks to her deputy, Rainclaw and her mate Robinfeather. Night and Aurora sit at the far side of the camp, looking at the feline's crowding the fresh kill-pile.

"This could fill us up for moons!"

"How could they get this for us and not themselves?"

"There so plump!"

A faint smile rose on Night's muzzle, but Aurora's expression was still the same, dull. A small white kit walks towards the black wolf, tumbling over its paws. Night looks at the white kit, her violet eyes looking at the kit in confusion. The kit sat in front of the wolf, eyes glimmering in curiosity.

"Hi." The kits voice was squeaky, full of excitement.

"Hello, little one," Night said, her voice full with interest.

The kit looks at Aurora, then back at Night, "Are you two the ones that brought the plump prey?"

Night nodded, her eyes shining in glee.

"That was thoughtful of you to do. We thought that wolves and foxes are mean."

"Most are, but be lucky that we're not rude."

A tabby cat came over to them, a threatened look in her eyes, "Leave my kit alone."

"We weren't doing anythi-" Aurora backed Night up, but then got cut off by a hiss.

The tabby she-cat grabs the kit by its scruff and carries it away into a den.

"Why are we so feared..." Aurora sighs, lying down in the shade.

"They think we're like the normal wolves and foxes. We're nicer though..."

Night lies down next to her best friend, sighing in anger and sadness.

The wind blew in their fur, a shape of a moon faintly showing on Aurora's flank. It disappears as the wind slowed down. Night blinks at the apprentices play fighting in the clearing.

"I have an odd question for you, Aurora... Do you want to have a... mate?"

Aurora looks at Night with a straight face, "Night, I really don't know, but I do have one in mind."

"Who?"

"Well, he doesn't exist, but his name is Silver, he's the only silver fox in the world. What about you, do you want a mate?"

Night looks at Aurora, a slight nod barely showing. Aurora nods in understanding, resting her head on her black paws.

"I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up when it's twilight."

Aurora began to dose off, her bushy tail fur brushing her muzzle. Night puts her head down on her paws too, falling sleep by the warmth on her backside. Night's eyes closed, her violet eyes vanishing under a sleep spell.

_**XXX**_

Since tommorow's mothers day than I would like to say thank you to ALL mothers out there that have done their duty in raising the future and doing a great kob at it too.

Love ya' mami! _Te quiero MUCHO!_


	10. Coincidence? I think not

I am going to ask you a very simple question.

Who own warriors?

If you answered 'not you' than you are correct. Have a cookie.

My turn.

**_XXX_**

As Aroura and Night put their fresh kill in the pile GriffinStar padded over to Rainclaw and Robinfeather.  
"How did you find them? Where did you get the fresh kill?" asked Rainclaw his voice as curious as a kits.  
" They were near the lake shore. They caught the fresh kill themselves just for us." Griffinstar said proudly.  
"I think that they actually did a good job...and that they should be trained..." there was silence. All was quiet except for young Harekit who was boldly asking Night questions.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Griffinstar was surprised that no one heard Robinfeather. She thought it was a good idea to train Night and Aroura and teach them about clan life.  
"You're flee-brained to think that StarClan would accept outsiders, who aren't even cats, into the clan!" Griffinstar was starting to get irritated with her mate now.  
"Look I love you but I think it would be better if you...left." Robinfeather looked stunned for a moment then:  
"Fine, I'll leave."  
She waited until she was sure her mate was out of ear shoot then continued talking to her deputy. "I think it would be mouse brained to NOT let them stay."  
"Just leave my kit alone!" Griffinstar turned around and saw Snowcloud carrying Harekit in her mouth and heading toward the nursery. Night and Aroura seemed dumb founded and confused.  
"It might help them get along with the others more. Help them fit in if they trained with the cats their age. If they were cats then they would be apprentices almost finished with their training. We might as well start now." Griffinstar tried to make a convincing argument even if the odds were against her.  
"Griffinstar, are you sure this is wise? They have only been here for two days and your already inviting them to train with our most influential apprentices." _It's not like they're setting a bad example_  
"But I really think it would suit them. I mean they have so much potential!" _What a waste!_  
"I do think you have a point and I sympathize with you but would the rest of Thunderclan think the same?"  
She let out a sigh and thought about the omen Starclan sent her. _Maybe they were not meant to be with us after all._  
"Is Rustfur back from the moon pool?"  
"Yes, he came while you were sleeping. I told him about the newcomers. He said he wanted to talk to you."  
_Perfect! _  
"I'm gonna go see him o.k.?" She padded over to the medicine cat den and poked her head inside. Rustfur was sorting out herbs with a faraway look in his eye.  
"May I come in?"  
His head whipped around and she saw relief in his eyes as he saw his leader.  
"Griffinstar thank Starclan! I've been meaning to talk to you."  
"And I you."  
"Firestar came to me last night and told me 'The Secret Will Lie In The Lake'"  
Griffinstar let in a gasp as she remembered the conversation she overheard.  
_What's going on?_

**_XXX_**

Robinfeather is kinda a bad mate. I have no idea why I made him like that. Mosspaw takes after him a little**.**

Next is **V's **role play!


	11. Questioning? Now?

This is **V's **turn. Don't really have anything to say. Its short but sweet! Like all good things in life. Ecxept for heaven. Heaven is eternal and is not good but undescribably amazing in all ways possible. Peacful serenity. I don't own Warriors. The Erins do. Did you know that all animals go to heaven. One day when I go to heaven I'm gooing to pet a lion and ride on a cheetah! I can't wait.

_**XXX**_

"Give me one more minute..."

"No, it's twilight."

A paw was shaking Aurora's crimsons fur, slightly waking her up. Aurora opened her eyes slightly to see a darkly colored wolf shaking her side.

"Night, what do you want...?"

"It's TWILIGHT!"

Aurora's eyelid's opened all the way opened and leaped up, stumbling on her paws. Looking around there was cats walking all over the camp, some sharing prey, some leaving the camp. Everything seemed calm since the two aren't near the Clan.

"May we see you two for a moment?"

Griffenstar appears around the corner from her den, motioning her tail towards them. She looks shaken like there was bad news given to her. Aurora and Night pad in front of her.

"Are you O.K?" Night asked, her head tilted to the side with confusion.

The leader nodded, still shaken. She began to pad into her den, the two following behind.

"Now for the questions." Griffenstar sighs, and then ends up with a case of yawning.

Night looks at Aurora, then back at the leader, "Are you sure that your O.K? You can ask questions later and have a rest."

"I'm-" Griffenstar yawns big time, then lies down where she sat, "-fine!"

"You can rest, we'll do the questioning tomorrow, see you then."

The black wolf and the fox walk out of the den, leaving the Clan leader to rest. The twilight sun shone on the cracked up ground and dens, making the shadows blend in. Cats were entering the dens, slowly becoming quiet. Night silently pads over to the gorse tunnel, followed by Aurora, they both head out, entering the forest, the leaves brushing against the grassy floor. They nodded at each other, moving into different directions.

**_XXX_**

I'm up next! I think Griffinstar is going to tell them the gistory of the clans or something in the next one.

Peace and Lovely closure to ones life is the thought that one day all shall be well and that it is certain that you will enter the kingdom of heaven. That is what I think.

I love GOD and I'm not afraid to say it! In fact I'll shout it out to the world. And I don't care what they say I love him and always will. Peace!


	12. stoked fresh kill pile, a rude awakening

Well, It's my turn. Hope you like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: *sigh* do I have to do this every time? Its getting to be slightly troublesome to come up with something every time I update a chapter. To tell you the truth I'm running out of funny disclaimers. I'll just say it plain and clear: I don't own Warriors.

**_XXX_**

"What!"  
"What is it? Did Firestar come to you last night too?" Griffinstar paced around the medicine cat den and thought. _What does Night and __Aroura__ have to do with the lake? How are they __destined__ to save the clans!_  
"Tell me again what you heard him tell you!" Griffinstar orderd, her voice high and filled with panic.  
'The star and moon have met and bonded. Now they must save the thunder that roars in the sky, the shadow that that drapes the forest floor, the river that that flows endlessly and the wind that can move the trees. The Secret Will Lie in The Lake' "  
_Star and moon must save the Thunder Shadow River and Wind...Night has a mark over her left eye that __lookes__ like a star and __Aroura__ has a mark that looks like like a moon on her right hind leg. They are both __obviously very__ close...it all makes __sense__! _  
"Griffinstar! HELLO! Join us in the real world will ya'" Griffinstar looked in Rustfurs inpatient eyes and told him about the omen and or the conversation she overheard that day.  
"Starclan is sending mixed messages" Rustfur said with a small twitch in his eye. He looked confused and irritated "First they send a very serious omen telling us that they don't belong here and now they're telling us that they are going to save us all." Rustfur took in a deep breath and unhunched his shoulders.  
"It's getting late. I'll see if Starclan sends me a clear message in my sleep. You should get some rest." Griffinstar trotted out of the den with her head looking at her paws. The day went by quickly but Griffinstar knew she still had work to do. She went over to Night and Aroura who were peacefully watching the busy camp settle down.  
"May I see you two for a moment?"  
Griffinstar sleepily padded into her den and said "It's time for questioning."  
"You look tired. Are you o.k.?" Griffinstar was too tired to notice witch one asked.  
"I'm...fine." Griffinstar sank to the floor and closed her tired eyes.  
"You should rest. You could question us in the morning."  
Griffinstar was too tired to respond just let out another yawn.  
He dreams were unpeacful and confusing. She could hear her late mother Lighthearts voice but whenever she tried to follow it, it would just get farther away until it stopped completely and she would be absolutely and utterly alone.  
Griffinstars eyes slowly opened and scanned the back of the den to make sure that night and Aroura were actually there. She could see them both curled up next to each other. Their breathing slow and even as their flanks slowly moved up and down._Today's__ the day! _Griffinstar was planning to question them and afterwards ask them if they wanted to train as apprentices. _I'll have to teach them about the history of the clans and how life with us will be like. _Griffinstar walked outside and watched the peaceful sunrise and the way the grass sparkled with dew. She could hear Daisypaw complaining in the apprentice den as Dewpaw kicked her in his sleep. Rainclaw came out of the warriors den and paused as he saw Griffinstar. He shoot a glance at the fresh-kill pile and his eyes widened in surprise. Confused, Griffinstar took one look at the fresh kill pile to see it even fuller than the day before. She let in a breath and looked at Rainclaw. They were both very pleased. The Thunderclan leader closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on her fur. She then dashed into the den and crashed into the black wolf. Night jumped to her paws and blindly snarled at the space in front of her. Griffinstar ignored her and walked over to the sleeping Aroura. "Wake up!" Aroura yelped in surprise and almost crashed into the wall behind her.  
"What is it...?"Night said after she calmed down and finally realized that it was just the Thunderclan leader.  
"I wanted to thank you for the fresh kill you caught us last night." Griffinstar was too cheerful and happy to see how annoyed they were.  
"O.k...you're welcome."  
"What a nice way to thank someone: Waking them up really early in the morning and disturbing their dreams." Night said sarcastically.  
"Don't mind Night she's always cranky in the morning." Said Aroura in an apologetic way.  
"Whoops...sorry. Anyways it's questioning time! I don't thinks it's necessary but the rest of the clan will think I'm being careless if I don't do it."  
Night and Aroura gave each other a glance and then back at Griffinstar.  
"O.K ask away." Aroura said in a hesitant way.  
"How exactly did you to met and how did you get here and why?"  
They glanced at each other once again and this time Night answered  
"It's a long story..."

**_XXX_**

So here it is. V is next. Not much to say. Oh yeah! EPIC FACE!


	13. their history

All right! This one is **V's. **It's cool the way she explains their past. I hope you agree with me when you read it.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. And never will. That's too bad.

_**XXX**_

"It started when we we're pups. I was in a pack while Aurora was in her Fox Clan, nothing like this. I was wondering in the woods, and so was Aurora, while our watchers weren't looking. I slipped over a rock right above a river-like stream. I was slipping until Aurora grabbed my paw, trying so hard to pull me up. We we're small things, especially Aurora because we're different. Anyway, once she got me all the way to the grass, we looked at each other and started laughing for no reason!"

"That was a good childhood." Aurora commented, remembering the past when she was a fox pup.

"Thanks for helping me!" The small black wolf thanked the fox, a giant smile on her muzzle.

The small crimson fox nodded, a smile too appearing on her muzzle.

"What's your name, I'm Night."

"I'm Aurora, nice to meet you Night." Aurora responded, putting her paw up.

The two shook paws, beginning to giggle.

"You a nice... thing..." Night said confusingly, not knowing what type of species Aurora is.

"I'm a fox, but a different type." Aurora sat down sadly, her tail raping around her paws.

"It's o.k.; I'm a different type of wolf too. I have a fainted star marking over my eye, but you can only see it in the moon light 'cause it blends in with my black fur."

Aurora jumps up, her stubby tail swishing around happily. "I have a moon crescent on my flank, blended in only shone by the moon light too!"

"We're different!" They both shouted, birds crying, flying out of the trees.

The two laugh with joy, interrupted by the calls of their names.

"I got to go, see you in the same place?" Night asked, getting up from the grass.

Aurora nodded, heading off into a different direction Night was.

"Bye!" They both called to each other, leaving the clearing they were in.

"After that we both kept meeting each other, until there was the war." Night continues, her violet eyes clouding up.

"I can take over now, Night," Aurora suggested, looking at the sad wolf.

Night nodded, lying down with her paws on her muzzle.

"There was a huge war against my fox clan and Night's pack. It happened we were just about to leave and travel for my lost sister. Everyone fought, blood shattering everywhere. It was terrifying! We saw each other, and went to the side of the fight. We both agreed that we would leave right then. So, we left the battle, fleeing in horror. We didn't know if some still lived, but we knew it was a huge mistake to go back. After that we started to travel to find my lost sister, captured by an up-walker. We aged and learned together while traveling. We were in the mountains and saw the lake here, so we hoped she would be here. So we climbed down the mountain, not a scratch in sight. We got to the lake and had a strange feeling like we were meant to be here, so we were exploring the grounds, hoping there was life, and there was. We smelt horrible scent markers, no offense. And then we ended up here."

Night got up, rubbing her stomach. "Can we get some prey now; we told you what you wanted."

Griffenstar nodded, her eyes clouded with shock and amazement.

Night trots out of the den, Aurora following her. Cats walked by, staring at them with disgust and hatred. They both got to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a squirrel. They both headed towards their shaded spot beginning to eat.

"I wonder why Griffenstar wanted to asked us that question..."

_**XXX**_

*chuckles* was it good? I think it was. Great job **V.**


	14. Lightningstrike

Dear readers, I am pleased to inform you that I LOVE YOU GUYS! Just wanted to say so. And a million thank you's to Lordmanguy! Thank you for that review! It's my first and a very positive one! **V **and Iare very very pleased! Me and my friend did these reviews a LONG time ago. I have like a bunch of chapters left! This one is pretty long. Someone in ThunderClan has eyes for Night. **V **made him up. He's one of my favorite main characters now. NO MORE SPOILERS! Read and find out cuz it's my turn!

Disclaimer: Don't own Warriors. If I did I would not have the creativity capacity to do it. The Erins are geniuses!

_**XXX**_

The last light of joy left Griffinstars body as Night and Aroura left her den. Griffinstar was thinking about the tale Night and ARoura had just told her. _Wow. No matter what they __never__ gave up no matter what they went through. They always found a way. They have had a rough childhood._  
Griffinstar got up on her paws and started to hear mentors calling to their apprentices and Rainclaw leading border patrols out the thorn tunnel. The day has finally started and Griffinstar wasn't sure it was going to be a good Griffinstar padded out of the den she noticed the small group gathered around Night and Aroura who were both quietly eating squirrel in their favorite shady corner. She could hear the gossip and glares directed at them and this enraged her and anger filled her whole body. The hair on the back of the her neck sprung up and her ears were squished flat on her head. With an angry snarl Griffinstar hurried over to the group all the while listening to Baiselscar go on about them.  
"They should just leave. You know what I mean? I mean all they do is sit all day eating and napping. I bet they're already healed and are just taking advantage of all our fresh kill." Griffinstar had enough. She was about to give Baiselscar a nasty bump on the side of his head when the tom next to him piped in.  
"Shut up, mouse-brain! Night and Aroura caught us all the fresh kill last night while we were sleeping and they deserve our respect, not our scorn!" Griffinmstar stopped with her paw in the middle of the air her tail lashing ceased as well as she waited for Baiselscars response.  
"S-sorry." he bowed his head and scuffled the floor with his front paws. _Hmmm__...__Lightningstrike__ was always a smart cat. _  
She studied the bold young newly made warrior. He had a golden pelt and white belly with green eyes. There was a Lightning shaped scar on top of his right eye that he got when something during his kitting. He continued to look at Night with admiration. Night looked up from her squirrel and their eyes met. She gave him a small nod of thanks and continued to stare at him with her beautiful violet eyes. Suddenly Lightingstrike blushed and looked away shaking his head and looking around as if he didn't know where he was. He glanced back at Night and then started for the thorn tunnel. Griffinstar glanced at Night and saw her eyes cloudy and distracted as Aroura poked her shoulder. Griffinstar followed Lightningstrike out of the thorn tunnel and called to him.  
" Hey Lightningstrike, wait." Lightingstrike turned around only just noticing his leader.  
"Thank you for standing up for them back there they really appreciated it. Where are you going?"  
"Oh I'm going to hunt something for Night. I thought maybe she would appreciate it. Especially since no one else has really appreciated them yet with all the tenseness going on in camp right now."  
Griffinstar chuckled and turned back toward the camp. _What a good sport. We need more cats like him._  
"Be back by sun-set."  
"You got it."

Lightningstrike left his leader and padded for the lake shore in an even trot. _Night is so pretty. I'm going to catch her something good to make up for __everyone's__rudeness__. Why do they judge her so much? Because she's a wolf and __her__ race is __usually__ an enemy to cats. But she __isn't__ like the others, why can't they see that?_  
Lightingstrike caught a rabbit trail and followed it along the lake shore on light paws. He could see the rabbit now. Its brown pelt was camouflaged against the dirt on the ground. He got down wind of it and slowly crept forward until he was just a mouse length away. Then he pounced! He felt his teeth sinking down into rabbit flesh and felt a deep feeling of satisfaction as he bit into its neck. He dragged the carcass across the clearing and buried it under a bush. He would do this out of simple habit. Caw. Not far away Lightningstrike could hear a sparrow. Caw. There it was again. He followed the sound and sent until he saw it. It was a plump sparrow looking near the roots of a nearby tree for grubs. _Yes!_  
He ducked behind a bush and when he got close enough he pounced ounce again. Lightingstrike could only carry two pieces of fresh kill at a time so he dug the rabbit from the ground and headed back toward camp with pride. As he went through the thorn tunnel he looked at Night and Arouras favorite shady spot and saw them peacefully enjoying the day watching the camp like silent guardians. Lightningstrike marveled at Nights beauty. Her black pelt shined as patches of sun streaked her fur. Sigh.  
He shyly padded over to her and dropped the fresh-kill.  
"Here...I just caught it. I-I know you just ate but I wanted to make up for Baiselscars rudeness."  
Lightingstrike quickly turned around and padded away, too embarrassed to say anything else.  
"Thank you!" He could hear Night call. _Even her voice is like birdsong._  
Suddenly he felt something pounce on his tail. He looked behind his to see Harekit, Berrykit, and Grasskit all scrambling over him.  
"You three get off Lightningstrike right now!"  
"No, it's o.k."  
He started to swish his tail back and forth enjoying listening to them squeak with joy. Then he gently swiped at them with sheathed claws.  
"Grrrrrr, I'm Shadowclan and I'm gonna eat you for dinner." Their laughter was like birdsong, sweet and high pitched.  
"Oh no, don't worry Thunderclan! I Grassstar will defeat them singled pawed!" Grasskit jumped on Lightingstrikes back and dug at his back with soft tiny paws.  
"Ahhhh, I have been defeated! You win O mighty leader." Lighningstrik sank to the floor and pretended to die in the most dramatic way possible.  
"O.k. come in kits. Leave him alone." Snowcloud said in a loving yet commanding way.  
"Awwww."  
"But we just started."  
"I wanna play some more."  
"My sister is right kits. Just because you're my nephews and nieces doesn't mean I could be excused from my warrior duties. Right now I'm on a TOP secret mission. And just don't tell anyone o.k.? I'll tell you about it when I get back but until then than you have to pay attention to your mother you got it?"  
They all gasped  
"Yes sir."  
"We won't fail you."  
They all tumbled toward the nursery on tiny stubby legs. Snowcloud padded over to Lightningstrike and said "You're so good with them. You would make a great father one day."  
Lightningstrike blushed from embarrassment and stuttered "Thanks, sis." she nodded and followed her kits. Lightningstrike trotted toward the fresh kill pile and without meaning to noticed Night looking at him with a large smile on her face. "You're so nice with them. Your mate is very lucky." Night gasped as if she didn't mean to say what she just said. Lightningstriks ears went hot and he started shaking a little.  
He barely managed to say..."Uhhhhhh...I don't have one..." He dashed away and was tempted to look back but didn't have the guts to. _OH MY __STARCLAN__!_

_**XXX**_

So what do you guys think if Lightningstrike? At first I was kinda like: 'What? A wolf and a cat? It would be kind of weird.'

BUT then I was like: 'I wonder what their kits/pups would look like. Crossbreeding could do weird things to animals.' And well, I just really liked the character and all in all **V **did an amazing job coming up with this character. I hope you think so too. One last thank you to Lordmanguy!

**V's **turn in the next chapter!


	15. sorry

ALL RIGHT GOOD AND FAITHFUL READERS! Chapter…uhhhh…..15? Yeah 15, is up! Night said something very embarrassing in the last chapter. Poor Lightningstrike got all embarrassed! This is how she apologizes. AHHHH! Forbidden love in the air! Warning: Fluff ahead!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN _**WARRIORS**_!

_**XXX**_

Night looks at the golden tom, sadness in her violet eyes. _I shouldn't have said that._

"Nice job Night, you upset a Clan cat for the first time!" Aurora said sarcastically, muttering words so quiet.

Night looks at the fox, anger and sadness in her eyes, "I didn't mean too! I thought he had a mate!"

Aurora rolls her eyes at Night, "It's still a drama bomb..."

"I have to talk to him!"

Night looks around the camp, scared that the only cat that spoke to her would be outside the camp, and she was right. Getting up, Night walks to the gorse tunnel crawling her was through it. _I smell his scent!_

Following the cat's scent, she wanted to catch him something to forgive him. Her ears perked, hearing and scenting a rabbit nearby. Hiding under a bush, she spotted a fat, plump rabbit sitting there not noticing anything. Night pounces on the rabbit, biting the rabbit's neck, killing the rabbit. She grabbed the rabbit, beginning to follow his scent again. It leads to the lake shore, and she found a golden furred cat sitting by the lake, head down. Night began to walk towards him, the scent getting stronger. Lightningstrike turned his head slightly, then back forward when Night got closer.

The Black wolf sat down next to him, dropping the plump rabbit in front of him. The sun began set, the sun's light golden than before.

"I'm sorry about what I said, I-I didn't know that you didn't have a mate... Anyway I brought you a plump rabbit to apologize."

The golden cat looked up, his eyes full with forgiveness. "Thanks, Night." A smile grew on both of there faces, Lightningstrike began to eat the rabbit, his tail in the air with happiness.

"By the way, who was the she-cat you were talking to back there?" Night asked curious.

Lightningstrike looks up, his voice muffled under the rabbit meat, "She was my sister and the kits were my nephews and nieces."

Night nodded in understanding, even though she doesn't have a brother or sister.

Finishing up the rabbit, Lightningstrike asks, "Do you have any sisters or brothers?"

Night looks up at the sky, a few stars twinkling at her, "No, but I used too. Aurora is like a sister to me, though."

"How do you have no siblings that are alive?"

"It's a long story, but they died in battle, just like my pack..."

Night looks into the water, the sky's sunset fading away threw the reflection. Memories flashed at her, but faded away. The golden tom scoots a little towards Night, her fur beginning to be felt on Lightningstrike's.

"It's o.k., Night."

Lightningstrike looks at the sky, night beginning to fall, "We should head back before anyone catches us out here."

"Eh, like anyone would be surprised I was gone out to hunt."

They both got up, beginning to head towards camp. Lightningstrike's tail was up in the air, full with happiness

_**XXX**_

Awwwwww….. Cute, huh? **V's **a really good writer and an amazing fanfictioner! I'm up next!


	16. Join us!

Forgive me for any grammer mistakes I have made AT ALL! This one is pretty much just a chapter where Griffinstar pops the question. She explains the history with Firestar and everything like that. It's not that important if you have already read all the books. There are some spoilers to the ending of the first series. Just warning any first time readers that haven't finished the first series

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Warriors.

_**XXX**_

Griffinstars ears twitched and she opened her eyes. She was in camp watching as her clan settled down for the night. She could hear Night and Lightningstrike they were almost back at camp. She had watched Night follow Lightningstrike leave._ I saw her say something to him. Then he got all tense and ran away...I hope she forgives her. Night and __Aroura__ could use some friends._  
Just them Night walked into camp looking calm and satisfied with Lightningstrike looking perfectly happy trailing behind her. Night walked over to Aroura who seemed almost smug as it she was enjoying herself. Lightningstrike nodded a thank you and headed towards the warriors den. Aroura asked Night something but Griffinstar was too far away to hear.  
Her eyes were heavy and when she blinked she blinked slowly taking her time each time she closed her eyes. Her eyes shot open and she got to her paws. She knew that she couldn't sleep out here or else she would get sick. Plus she forgot to ask Night and Aroura if they wanted to be apprenticed. She padded over to the friends who looked just as tired as she was. "Greetings, I have something very important to ask you. And no it's not about your past or anything...it's about your future." The fox and wolf looked stunned for a moment and for a second Griffinstar thought that they would refuse.  
Relief flooded into Griffinstars body when they both agreed.  
"I'm going to tell you guys a story..."

"Long ago before Twolegs walked the land, there were four different types of cats: The Lion, The Tiger..."  
Griffinstar explained that great cats and how every present cat no matter what clan has a part of them inside. Even kittypets. And that there are four clans in all and that they all live in different territories were other clans are not allowed to hunt. Here she was pelted with questions about what kittypets and Twolegs are and about gatherings.  
She answered each and everyone with the patience of a queen. "Now every cat has a first name. (For example mine is Griffin.) If you are a kit you will be given the last name "kit" (Griffinkit) when you turn six moons old you become an apprentice and earn the name "paw" (Griffinpaw) Here the young cat is chosen a mentor who will teach him or her how to hunt, fight, protect their clan and something we call the warrior code." Griffinstar explained in great detail the guidelines that make that clans who they are and why they should follow these rules. "When the mentor thinks the apprentices are ready they give them one final assessment and report to the leader. The apprentice is then turned into a warrior and they earn their warrior name."  
"What is the warrior name they earn?" asked Aroura curiously.  
"Well it depends...there are many different variety of names, The leader is the one who has to name them and present them as warriors to StarClan for the first time."  
"But wait what's StarClan?"  
"StarClan are our ancestors. When a cat dies their spirit leaves their bodies and they turn into a star in the sky. This is StarClan. They are located in Silverpelt which is the strip of stars in the sky at night. There it is always green-leaf and the prey never runs short."  
She continued:  
"In every clan there is a leader. And the leader has a deputy. A deputy is the leaders' successor once the leader dies. The deputy doesn't have any specific names but once he or she becomes leader they gain the name 'star.' If a warrior or leader wishes to retire than they become an elder and are taken care for by the clan and apprentices. Medicine cats are cats that take care of our injured and know all herbs. They are closest to StarClan and they are the cats who receive messages from them." Griffinstar waited for a moment to let the words sink in to the two friends.  
"But why tell us this?" asked Night.  
"Well a long time ago an outsider and kittypet was let into Thunderclan. The leader back then was Bluestar and she was one of Thunderclans most elite leaders. They let him join them because they needed more warriors. Everyone judged him and mocked him. He proved himself a hundred times over but Thunderclan for some reason still didn't fully trust him because of his kittypet blood. But then Fireheart, or so was his name, found a traitor in Thunderclan who tried to murder Bluestar. His name was Tigerclaw and he was banished from Thunderclan forever. He joined Shadowclan who didn't know this information and then became their leader. Tigerstar tried to send a dog pack on Thunderclan and Bluestar died because of this. Fireheart, now Firestar, became the leader and defeated Tigerstar. Firestar is the most famous leader in Thunderclan history and his name shall be remembered for generations...No matter what his lineage he gained the clans respect."  
"Again, why tell us?" it was Aroura this time  
"Because I want you two to be trained as apprentices here in Thunderclan. And if you do agree than I hoped our history and past leader would inspire you to not give up no matter what the clan says about you and that it's been done before. Take Firestar for instance...he was once just a soft kittypet but because of his determination and drive to gain respect he became the best leader of all."  
There was more silence. The last bit of sun disappeared on the horizon and the last of the stars could now be visibly seen.  
"You look troubled. I'll let you sleep on this decision; for it is an important one. Come."  
Griffinstar padded toward her den. She could hear Night and Aroura get up off the ground and follow her. She tried to stay as calm as possible but for some reason she kept shivering from apprehension and worry they would say no. She let out a sigh and lay in her usual spot since Night and Aroura came. She could hear them talking softly behind her but she could not make out any words. She slowely closed her eyes and envisioned of what the clan was going to say to her when they find out. She borrowed even deeper into the moss and huddled into a tighter ball. Slowly but surly she fell into an agitated sleep. _I hope they say yes and that the clan won't be too mad_

_**XXX**_

OMSC! What will the clan doo when they find out? **V's **up next!


	17. Haunting perilous dreams

Everyone reading knows of the DarkForest am I correct? Well if you don't than you better find out. This chapter introduces a very….evil character. BWAHAHAHAHAH! **V **likes to add characters like this. You know, I would never have been able to do this role play without her. She invented Night and Aroura! I'm just helping to write and produce the story. I invented many of the senec But many to the characters belong to her.

**V: **Night, Aroura, Lightningstrike, Evil dude (You'll discover his name soon enough)

Me: Everyone else!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. But if I did I would need a super powerful creative team. **V **would be one of them!

_**XXX**_

Night sat down in her usual spot in the den, next to her Aurora. The black wolf yawns, lying down to fall asleep. The fox followed the same position, already asleep.

"Time for sleep," Night yawns, falling asleep slowly. Everything turned black as she fell into a deep sleep.

The room turned red and a golden figure stared at her in fear far away from her. They both ran closer, Night realizing that is was Lightningstrike. Evil laughter rang threw their ears.

"W-what is this place?" Lightningstrike asked, fear full in his voice.

"I-I don't know!"

"...But I do..."

A voice came out of nowhere, red eyes appearing in front of the two.

They both fell backwards, Night falling down. The floor began to turn to blood, a tidal wave of blood coming towards them. Swimming as fast as they can, they got caught by the wave and was pulled down. Crimson blood bubbles around the two, they both continue trying to swim they're way up but was being pulled down by something...

"You can't escape my gasp..." The voice growled at the wolf and cat.

They both were pulled up out of the blood, there appearance full of stitches. Night and Lightningstrike were attached on strings that were connected to two wooden planks each. Claws were holding the planks, laughter rising. A faded head with blood eyes grinned at the two dolls.

"I control both of your _fate..."_

Night woke up in the black night cave, her breath shaky. Looking around she saw Aurora sleeping like a bunny snuggled to a carrot and Griffenstar deep inside the grassy nest. She began to walk outside of the cave, only the stars and the moon showing light. The black wolf trots to the entrance, crawling threw the gorse tunnel. She began to walk towards the shore, sitting down at the sandy shore-side. Looking down at her reflection, she saw a faint picture of glowing red eyes next to her. She swiped at the picture in the water, whimpering in fear. The picture disappeared after the swipe. Night lies down, her paws on her muzzle whimpering in fear.

Lightningstrike woke up, gasping with fear. He looks around seeing all the warriors asleep, so he gets up from his nest and pads outside the half-see through den, to cool off. He sniffs the air and scents Night sweet scent full of fear. He trotted after her scent she left and lead to the shore. He decided not to show himself, so he hid behind a tree near the shore behind Night. He looks at her with loving eyes, muttering, "Great StarClan, why is her beautiful fur all bristled up? Only if I was brave enough to tell her what's wrong..." _Her beautiful black, sleek fur... I wonder if we had the same dream... Wait, what is that feeling inside me?_

His heart began to thump, his breathing shallower as he admire Night to himself. An evil laughter echo's behind him, fading back into the forest. He hisses at the voice, looking around him. The black wolf looked toward him, then back. Luckily Lightningstrike was hiding right behind the tree so she wouldn't see him. _I better get back to camp; I need to sleep again..._ The golden cat began to walk towards the camp, mongering his surroundings.

Night got up from the shore and began to walk back to camp. A faint scent of... something remains by a tree, but she continues to walk. She crawled back threw the camp and enters the leader's den, lying back down next to Aurora. _I hope I can get a descent_ _night of sleep..._ She began to enter a peaceful sleep.

_**XXX**_

OOOOOOOOOO…..COOKIE!


	18. Training: Night vs Aroura

This was my first time doing battle scenes! Hope you like it! I think it's doable. There are lots of names in this one. CONSENTRATE! FOCUS! DETERMI- hey what's that? OMG! It's a cat! Wait for me!

*Starts chasing cat*

*Comes back* "Remember! I don't own Warriors!"

*Starts chasing cat again*

_**XXX**_

Griffinstar watched as the epic battle occurred before her eyes. A strong tom was clawing at a small she cat. She dodged his powerful blow and rose to her hind legs. She swiped at him and landed a blow on his shoulder. He fell backward on his back exposing his belly but before the she cat could pin him down he rolled sideways, got to his paws and faced her. They stared at each other for a while then the tom pounced. What the she cat lacked in strength she made up with speed and agility. She ducked under him and pulled her head up tripping him. She twisted around and pinned him down before he could escape. "Stop." cried Medowsong. The two apprentices separated and both tried to catch their breath as they stepped in front of the proud mentor. A tom stepped beside her and studied the young apprentices. "You aren't hurt are you Dewpaw?"  
"No, Shinefur. But Daisypaw did give me a hard time." Dewpaw answered enthusiastically.  
"That's right I did! Did I do good Medowsong? Huh did I?"  
"You sure did? YOu two did so well. You'll both become warriors in no time!"  
Griffinstar was full of pride for her daughter. Mosspaw was standing close by with his mentor Sparkflight.  
"Can I go next? Oh pleeeeeease!"  
While Mosspaw was bouncing on his paws Lichenpaw and his mentor Vinerock were calmly discussing the training battle that had just occurred.  
"Dewpaws roll to the side was very smart and cunning. Of course he had time for an attack while he rolled but he was a bit too slow to do it. Why don't you try it Lichenpaw?"  
"Yes Vinerock." He turned to Mosspaw and gave him a curt nod.  
"Would you like to practice Mosspaw?"  
"You bet! Imma beet you sencle-"  
He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Lichenpaw pounced.  
They both rolled around in the grass for a while playfully exchanging blows like playful kits. Their laughter filled the whole clearing and caused the two other apprentices to look their way.  
Lichenpaw tagged Mosspaw with his sheathed paws. "You can't catch me!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
Suddenly Shinefur picked both apprentices up with his front paws and placed them in front of him.  
"Yeah! Are you Apprentices of are you kits?" Both of them bowed their heads with a guilty yet still playful expression.  
Griffinstar chuckled and got up heading back toward camp. _It's so nice to watch your kits grow so much._  
As Griffinstar padded threw the gorse tunnel she caught Nights eye. She gave her a smile and trotted over.  
"Hello, hello, hello. How is your day so far?"  
"Well it didn't exactly start out perfect. I had a terrible dream. But besides that, fine."  
"I'm sorry to hear that your day didn't start out very well. I hope it gets better. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come watch our apprentices train. To simply give you a taste of clan life here. Unless you don't want to stay."  
"Oh, well...ummm, we aren't so sure yet. I mean Arouras sister is still out there somewhere so we aren't so sure. But I would really like to watch, if that's o.k. with you." Night asked hesitantly  
"Of course, take your time .this isn't an easy decision. Where's Aroura?"  
"She went hunting. She should almost be back...there she is!"  
Griffinstar looked at the gorse tunnel to see Aroura coming in with a large hare and squirrel in her muzzle.  
"Welcome back. Griffinstar here has just invited us to go watch the apprentices train. Would you like to come with me?"  
Aroura muffled what sounded like a yes through her fresh kill. She put her prey in the fresh kill pile and said "Sure, but may I eat first? I'm starving!"  
"Go ahead." answered Griffinstar.  
Aroura took a sparrow from the pile and started gulping iti down in a few famished gulps.  
When she finished Griffinstar asked "Are you ready to go?"  
"Sure."  
"O.k….."  
They both responded enthusiastically. She led the two friends threw the gorse tunnel and towards the training hollow.  
"You guys will love it. Right now they're learning how to defend themselves and how to attak and dodge moves. In short, battle training."  
"Awesome!" piped in Aroura  
Night just gave Griffinstar a hearty smile.  
"Here we are!"  
Griffinstar strided into the clearing trailed by the two.  
"O.k. now while you're on your hind legs y- Oh, Griffinstar, what can I do you for?" Medowsong asked.  
"I've brought you Night and Aroura. Is it o.k. if we watch your training?"  
"Uhhhhhh..." Sparkflight murmured as he shot a hesitant glance at Night and Aroura.  
"ummm...well they might distract the apprentices" Vinerock looked determined to NOT let them stay and Griffinstar believed that it wasn't because he was concerned that the apprentices might be distracted.  
"I just want to let them observe so that they can be used to it...you know?"  
"All right!" Shinfur mewed.  
Diseypaw ran over to Aroura and Night with eagerness.  
"Do you want to see me fight Dewpaw? I can defeat him easily! Just watch closely o.k. Maybe you could learn something!"  
Night and Aroura exchanged an amused look and observed quietly.  
"Oh come on you just fought me! Fight Mosspaw instead!" Dewpaw boasted.  
"What about me? I haven't fought any one!" argued Lichinpaw  
"Neither have I!" argued Mosspaw  
There was lots of argument and in the end Lichinpaw and Mosspaw were to do battle again. They both faced each other very seriously, all trace of playfulness gone. Mosspaws eyes darted to Lichenpaws back and ran toward him at full speed. Lichinpaw who noticed Mosspaws actions and eyes bucked and rolled. But instead of jumping up and trying to get atop Lichinpaws back Mosspaw veered sideways and crashed into Lichinpaw straight in the chest. He pinned him down and started to bat a his exposed belly with his hind legs. Lichinpaw rolled sideways and in the process batted Mosspaws flank, that would have given him a nasty wound if his claws were unsheathed. Mosspaw clawed Lichinpaws ears and scratched his nose while Lichinpaw shoved and clawed at Mosspaws chest.  
_This would have been a good battle if it was real! _thought Griffinstar, her pride for her son growing every time he managed to land a blow on Lichinpaw. Night and Aroura seemed equally impressed. Their eyes followed every move and their ears always pricked forward as the apprentices' mentors called out advice on how to balance better or how to twist in the air and swipe at your opponent.  
The battle was over and Lichenpaw won by pining Mosspaw down paw on neck and other paw in the air ready to swipe at his head.  
"Whoa! That...was...EPIC!" cried Aroura.  
"Amazing." agreed Night absolutely awed by the skill and cunning held within the young cats.  
"Do you think we can try? Not on you! On each other?" asked Aroura sounding slightly desperateto prove herself to the mentors.  
The mentors looked like they were going to disapprove immediately. But before they could the apprentices piped up and for once all agreed on the same thing.  
"Oh! That is such a good idea!" Dewpaw spoke up.  
"That way we could see what you already know and what you don't!" Mosspaw chipped in.  
"This could be entertaining." mewed the calm Lichinpaw  
"He,he,he. This is gonna be good!" Dewpaw eagerly agreed.  
It looked like Night didn't like this idea very much. She shot irritated glances at Aroura and shifted her eyes nervously.  
"Well...uhhhhhh...but..b-but."  
"Oh, come on! This could be fun! We've never fought each other before!"  
"That's what I'm worried about." Night mumbled half to herself. The apprentices and mentors (and leader) padded to the very edge of the clearing to give the friends as much space as possible.  
There, in the middle of the clearing, stood the two tense and eager friends about to duke it out. Aroura looked too excited and Night looked plain dreadful "Remember, keep you claws sheathed! This is only a practice battle not a real one!" Griffinstar called some advice. This seemed to calm Night down a bit but not entirely.  
"This is going to be AWSOME!" cried an apprentice.

_**XXX**_

Tried to make it as detailed as possible!** V** is next! I'm counting on her! Good luck!


	19. Oops

HeHe! I'm excited. Aroura seems a bit too eager to fight Night. Don't you think? Read and find out.

_**XXX**_

_I hope this goes well..._

Night sheaths her claws, beginning to get into her attacking position. Aurora did the same, only the difference was a small smirk hidden from the Clan cats. Night began to shake a little from nervousness.

"Ready you two?" Griffenstar called at them.

"Yes!" The fox called back.

Night's only response was a short nod.

"Go!"

Aurora was the first to attack. She leaped at Night, but Night dodged the move from sliding under Aurora, her position in a crouch. Aurora repeats the same move, but Night jumps higher than her, almost to the tree branches. She could hear gasps of surprises far from her ears. She landed on all fours, panting for breath. Aurora landed on her side, looking at Night in surprise. She got up in a flash, running toward her in a head-butt position. Night jumps sideways toward the trees, away from the clearing. Jumping from tree to tree she leaps onto Aurora as she stopped running to see Night. The black wolf could hear grunting from below her, but then a swift wind came around her.

"Where-"

Bam! Aurora swipes at Night with claws unsheathed.

"Gah!"

Night fell to the ground, groaning in pain, "My side!" Blood dripped from the huge claw marks on her side, the blood smothering the grassy ground.

Aurora looks at Night in shock and pain, so she ran off into the woods faster than a cheetah.

Night looks at her wound, blood beginning to gush out of the wound. Her head drops onto the ground, her hearing and vision becoming blurry. Everything turned black, becoming unconscious.

_**XXX**_

*gasp* Oh no! Lightningstrike is gonna FREAK! My turn is next! I'll make it EPIC FACE!


	20. Ha! Funny Lightningstrike

This is where the humor comes in. LOL! I love this one. HAHAHAHAH! Gomen…pft…..I can't help but laugh. You guys are going to love this one. Lightningstrike could be very….what's the word: weird sometimes. Tee hee….ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. If I did my mail box would be full of fan letters and presents.

_**XXX**_

Griffinstar paced the medicine cats den for the hundredth time. Except this time it wasn't for the safety of her clan but for the life of an outsider she had grown to think as a friend.  
"Stop pacing! You're making me dizzy."  
"How can you be so nonchalant! Here in front of me is my precious friend unconscious and covered in cobwebs! How can I NOT be pacing?"  
Rustfur just looked annoyed. "Look, she's o.k. She'll heal fine. The only reason she is unconscious is from the shock! Stop overreacting!"  
"But look at her!" Griffinstar once again took a good look at Night. The whole left side of the wolfs body was covered in cobwebs and the chewed herbs Rustfur put on her smelled strong and were starting to crust on the sides. The site gave Griffinstar a fresh pang of worry; she looked away and tried to breath as evenly as possible. She then heard rustling. Griffinstar looked up to see Ligtningstrike panting heavily, fur ruffled and looking more worried than she was. "Is she alright? I came as soon as I heard what happened!" Lightningstrike padded over to Rustfur and started asking him the same questions Griffinstar asked when she got the chance.  
"Will she be o.k.?" "How bad are they?" "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"NO! The best thing for you to do for Night is to leave and to let her rest! Can't I just try to heal a patient in peace?"  
"Who did this? When I find out I'll knock out all of their teeth then I'll force them to eat them and then rip off their pelt and make then make dirt on them. And then..."  
Lightningstrike continued to talk to himself. But Griffinstar stopped paying attention when he said "I hope Starclan grants them nine lives so that I can take them ALL away with my own claws!"  
_Oh this is all my fault! Maybe if I didn't ask them to come watch the apprentices train this would not have happened. At least we know now that they have lots of potential. Their fighting skills are very good. But I told Aroura to keep her paws sheathed. She ran off after the attack. I ought to go find her._  
"Guys, I'm going to go find Aroura."  
"And then I'll burn their ears until they turn to ashes and then I'll burn the ashes! Then I'll sprinkle the ashes on their fresh kill and make them eat every single scrap of prey! And it'll be painful for they won't have teeth. And then they shall be forces to eat rocks! bwa ha ha ha ha ha!" _Ewwwww!_

Lighningstrike didn't pay attention to her because if his rambling and Rustfur was too concentrated on getting Lightningstrike back to the real world where he is not aloud to torture anyone.  
As Griffinstar trotted out of the medicine cats den she noticed Snowcloud and her kits.  
"Ma, why didn't Lightningstrike stop and play with us when he came back!" asked curious Harekit  
"Well young one Lightningstrike probably has a lot on his mind right now. For now he needs space o.k.? Promise not to bother him?"  
"Uhhhhhh, all right." said Berrykit  
"But when will he be able play again?" Grasskit asked  
"Soon young ones. You just have to be patient."  
"o.k., we'll be as pafent as possible!" little Berrykit said in her cute and high squeaky voice.  
"It's _patient,_ mouse-brain!"  
With that comment Berrykit bounced on Grasskit with surprisingly strong force. _I haven't noticed how strong they're getting. They're about ready to be apprenticed._  
Griffinstar walked out of the gorse tunnel and followed the usual rout to the training hollow. Bacause if Nights size they had to send Daisypaw back to camp to get more cats. All the grass was flat on the ground because of all the dragging that happened in the area. Here Griffinstar followed to trail left by Aroura. She did not need to smell Aroua out. Clearly Aroura didn't care if she had to trample every bush from here to the mountains as long as she got away from the training hollow. Soon Griffinstar reached a clearing were she saw the last thing she expected to see. In the middle of the clearing was Aroura head bowed and panic-stricken, and next to her was a strong looking silver fox whose fur shined in the sun-light. He seemed to be trying to reassure her and comfort her anyway he could. Griffinstar  
steeped on a stick and Arouras head quickly snapped around to face the Thunderclan leader. But Griffinstars eyes never left the silver fox. Her eyes widened and her heart seemed to race. As soon as Aroura saw Griffinstar the other fox slowly started to disappear. He became the mist and his image became cloudier and cloudier until he became one with the wind.  
"Uhhhhhh..."

_**XXX**_

Did ya' like it? Huh? Huh? Huh? Did you laugh? **V** sure did when she read it. Or at least that's what she told me. **V's **next!


	21. Aroura, meet WindClan

You know….Griffinstar is MY character. She is supposed to be me as a cat and stuff. She doesn't really act like me THAT much. As in: she is not as random or awesomely weird as me. But the decisions that she makes are pretty much the ones I would do if I was in her situation. Do you guys understand what I'm talking about? If you don't than I would completely understand! Sometimes I don't know what I am talking about either. By the way I'm SOOOOOO SORRY that it took so long to start updating again. The computer was being used (a.k.a: hogged) by my big brother for days. I don't know why he doesn't like me. I do my best to be nice to him but NOOOOOO. He has to be a terrible oni-chan (big brother in Japanese) to me all the time. Oh well….he's family and I love him as a brother no matter what!

Wow…..I have gotten WAY off topic here. Anywaysers (how I say 'anyways') I hope you like this chapter.

**V **did it. I whould have done Griffinstars reaction differently but it is still a really good chappie. ENJOY….or die….JUST KIDDING! I love you guys too much to do something like THAT! Even if you don't enjoy it than I still thank you ALL for being such loyal readers.

A BILLION THANK YOUS TO: Lunarwing-Hawktalon and Lordmanguy for your great reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors but I DO own 'Griffinstar' as a character.

_**XXX**_

Aurora stared at Griffenstar, shocked that she was here.

"Uhhhh..."

Her eyes stayed on ThunderClan's leader as she was looking at her then back next to her. Griffenstar sat down, looking at her in shocked eyes.

"W-w-who was he...?"

"A...friend?" Aurora says in a question form since she didn't know what Silver was.

Griffenstar shakes her head, "You can tell me when we get back to camp, for now you can hunt."

Aurora nodded with a nervous smile, her ears flicking when Griffenstar was walking backwards out of the clearing. She sighs, looking back at Silver who just walked through the trees from the shore.

"What's happening?"

Silver sits in front of Aurora, his silver fur shining in the sunlight. "This is a big change for you and Night, even the Clans..."

"Does it have to do with me hurting Night?" Aurora gasped, anger and sadness showing in her voice.

"Yes. Remember what I told you, you both have to see power and it is showing when you both are participating in Clan activities and jobs. Though there is another evil rising up to haunt Night and a Clan cat... He is called The Master in the dream world, but in reality he's called Soul. He was created by the dark forest, but even worse than them..."

Aurora looks at Silver with big eyes asking, "Shouldn't I say something to Griffenstar?"

"No! You shouldn't and won't! It is too dangerous to speak about it with the Clan cats! In Clan information, there is a Gathering coming up soon and you would want all the information they have for you."

Aurora nods, walking away to hunt for some prey. Silver fades away into mist, entering back into Aurora's mind. Aurora sniffs for prey and scents a squirrel and rabbit. She heads to the end of the territory where it ends at a river. Beyond that was grassy plains that looked empty, though the scent of rabbit was full of it. She jumped over the river, finally scenting something that was disgusting, but she ignored it. Following the scent she got closer where she could hear voices. She got closer to a hill, and ran up it and saw a small camp below her. _Uh oh..._

A grey tabby cat looks at her and shrieks in fear. Other cats began to scream in horror as a light grey cat came out of a den bigger than the others and looks at Aurora with shock in its eyes. He called some other cats and began to run out of the camp towards the hill she was on. They got closer to her, their eyes fiercely staring at her in fury. They arrived on top of the hill growling at Aurora. She glances at their paws, seeing claws unsheathing. _I shouldn't have come here..._

The light grey cat she saw exit the den came forward of the group, his eyes lighting up like flames in a wooden fire.

"Get out of our territory, you mutt!" The light grey cat growled.

"And never come back!" A black cat growled too.

A young light brown cat pointed out, "You know that the fox is at the edge of the hill and will fall into the camp..."

"Quiet Bearpaw!" The black cat growled, his head turning back to Aurora.

She began to step backwards, her back paws beginning to slip.

"Get the fox!" The light grey cat shouted, the group of cats running towards her except the small light brown tom.

Aurora ducked, letting all the cats who almost attacked her fell down the hill. She jumped after them, Bearpaw staring at her in amazement. She grabbed all the cats' tails in her mouth, making sure they don't get hurt. Aurora landed on all fours, hearing gasps from all around the camp. She places the cats down, then running out of the camp. She could hear a voice but it was faint, "Who is that fox...?"

Night stared at the ocean, sighing that everything before the accident never happened. Lightningstrike sat next to her, a big smile on his muzzle.

"I got something for you..." He mewed in a happy voice, pushing a plump rabbit next to her. She looks at him with a hearty smile and muzzled him. Night looks at the rabbit, sniffing something strange from it. She turned the rabbit around, gasping at the sight of maggots crawling from it. Night turned to Lightningstrike and saw a different cat. This cat had strange markings, fire orange paws and bunched up tabby stripes above and below both of his eyes, and two tabby stripes both of his ears. His eyes were blood red, a smirk rising on his face.

"W-who are you!" Night yelled, jumping out of her place backing away from him.

"I am your worst Nightmare. I am... The Master..." His voice echoed around her, waking Night up back to reality.

Night looks around slowly, seeing herbs and a pool. She could hear movement around her, a set of paws moving behind her. She looks up to see two cats in the den, Lightningstike mumbling on and another cat she couldn't recognize. She rests her head on the den floor, thinking about her Nightmare...

_**XXX**_

OH YEAH! Now that you got a glimpse of our bad guy, you can help me and **V **kick his hindquarters! (Didn't want to say any bad words) The next chapters mine! Suspense is in the air! OMG! I dropped my pickle….. jk! I don't have a pickle! Any of you ever seen Matrix? I used to hate it cuz once when I was like 4 I watched that scene in the first movie when they probed him with that mechanical bug-thing and from then on I was absolutely terrified of bugs. But then, last weekend I watched it and it was AWPIC! Anywaysers, I got off topic again. Oops! C U next chappie!


	22. Growing bonds, building a friendship

Have you guys noticed that Griffinstar doesn't do many leader duties? You know like: leading patrols and assigning hunting patrols and stuff. Well that's because with this whole dilemma about Night and Aroura she has been busy so she is letting Rainclaw do that. I just wanted to say so because I didn't want you guys to think she was lazy or anything. This chapter is kind of like a filler chapter but is sweet. In this chappie you could see the mother-daughter and Big sister-little sister connection growing between Griffinstar and Aroura. I hope with all my heart that you find it satisfactory!

Disclaimer: I am a robot and cannot lie…..I don't own warriors.

_**XXX**_

Griffinstar backed out of the clearing and headed back toward camp. As she walked back to Thunderclan camp Griffinstar pondered the thought of Aurora's new "friend." Griffinstar had heard of animals like that before….ones that could make things appear out of their own accord. Aroura had made up a "friend" and in the process had made him powerful and gave him enough will-power to give him his own mind and be able to actually see him outside her own imagination.

_Aurora is powerful. This I'm positive about. Night as well. _Griffinstar found the lake shore and started scaling a large boulder. The top was warm and sun baked. She lay down on the smooth and comfortable rock and started to rub it. This habit of hers was too hard to break. She liked touching things and examining their roughness or smoothness. The pattern of her paw was soothing. Left, right, left, right. She stared at the lake unawares on what was going on around her. She just wanted to forget all that happened in the past day, to lay down on her rock and fall asleep. Her eye lids became heavy as she stared at the now golden lake.  
As she is about to fall asleep she hears something crashing around in the forest running towards the lake shore. She snapped her head around and saw young Aurora heading towards the camp. "Aurora!" Griffinstar cried out. Aurora quickly headed toward the lake shore and nervously walked to the foot of the boulder. "What's wrong? You seem nervous…..do I scare you?" Griffinstar tried to joke to lighten Auroras mood. This doesn't help, only makes the situation worse. Aurora stared to sway back and forth on her paws and her eyes started to dart nervously around.  
"Why were you in such a rush? Come on, spill it." Griffinstar starts to get suspicious and when Aroura shows no sign of telling her what was wrong she stopped asking and worked her magic.  
"Well…if you don't tell me now you probably will never get the chance to tell me again. And this secret of yours will hang over your head for your whole life and you will soon go mad if you don't tell someone, and then what will I be able to do? I may actually have to-"  
Aurora's eyes went wide and she cried "O.K, O.K! I'll tell you."  
"Then spill it." This was an order. What Aurora said shocked her and Griffinstar was almost disappointed. But then old understanding came in and took over.  
"I understand. I should have schooled you better in borders and clans. Good job on saving those Windclan cats by the way. It was very smart." Aurora seemed surprised by the praise she gave her but accepted it gratefully.  
"Just remember that whenever you 'smell something terrible' don't go any farther. It will most likely be a border. On the other side will be another clans' territory. Next to us are Windclan and Shadowclan. On the other side of the lake is Riverclan. Understand? Now let's get back to camp. Night may be awake by now and waiting for us." Aurora brightened when she said this. They trotted side by side back to camp and on the way managed to catch a rabbit. When they entered the camp Aurora deposited her prey in the fresh-kill pile and started toward the medicine cats den. As the sun started to set Griffinstar again became sleepy. _I'll leave them to it_. Night will most likely spent the night in the medicine cats den and Aurora will probably stay with her. Griffinstar plucked a squirrel from the fresh kill pile and gulped it down. The scrumptious meat juice dripped down her throat and the flesh of the fat squirrel warmed her belly. NOW she was REALLY sleepy. She half-walked half-dragged herself to her den and curled up in the warm moss. Her dreams where peaceful and uneventful. She swatted on a butterfly. She catches a mouse. She rolls around in the dew covered grass. She hasn't had a good sleep in a long time and as she wakes she is almost disappointed to find herself in moss and under her den roof rather than outside enjoying the lush green grass chasing prey and playing like a kit. "But still….it is a start of a good day"  
she says to herself. She gets up from her comfortable moss-bed and walks outside and breathes in the promises of a new day.

_**XXX**_

Yeah….I don't know why I made Griffinstar with that habit. But I'm a fan of rock collecting and whenever I find a really smooth rock or something I carry it around with me for days because I really like to feel how smooth it is. It's kinda weird but as I said before: Griffinstar is me. So I was bound to unintentionally give her some of my traits. As in: nervous ticks or habits.

**V's **role play is next and uhhhh….*trying to think of a random thing to say that isn't about pickles* ….I think that one day I'm gonna retire in Honduras, Roatan. I grew up there. If you don't know what it is…Google it. It's PARADICE! There or Cummings Georgia. Anyone is fine with me. BUT I might consider Virginia as a good place to retire. Hmmmm…..What about you guys? Have you ever thought about a good place to retire? OH SHOE! I'm getting off topic again…Sometimes I think I have ADD and ADHD. It's a joke I picked up from my youth Minister at church. He is ALWAYS getting off topic! HAW HAW HAW! *sigh*…funny. He is hilarious!

Oh darn…I was going to say something really important that I have been meaning to tell you guys…but I forgot….I guess we will never know what I was going to say. And we shall live all our lives with that question hanging over our heads…. 'What was she going to say?'

And even when we die our only regret was that we never ever found out….I REMEMBER!...Oh wait…I forgot again….tehe…


	23. SUSPENCE!

There is LOTS of suspense in this one. Poor Night. I wonder why SHE is always getting hurt. You'll find out what I mean when you read. If you have any comments about the Lightningstrike/Night pairing that please thank **V**. She came up with the pairing and did a good job at it too. I came up with the Griffinstar and Robinfeather pairing. I really don't like Robinfeather. I don't know why I didn't make him nicer. The only reason I gave her a mate is because she had kits. GASP! I just should have said that he died in some border fight or something like that! Someone else does have eyes for her and it would be so nice if he ended up with her. (wink wink…..you'll find out in later chapters what and who I'm talking about.)

Disclaimer: Repeat after me *ahem* : ReadPrayWorship does not own warriors!

_**XXX**_

Aurora grabs a small mouse, heading where her and Night usually sit. She stares at the prey, poking at it. Aurora sighs, nibbling at the meat. A minute pasted and Aurora finished the mouse. Night began to fall so she lied down where she sat and slightly closes her eyes. She could see cats moving around back into the dens. The fox could spot Lightningstrike walk out of a den and back into another, mumbling something. Aurora glances at the moon, a faint smile on her muzzle. _It's almost full moon... Two days I will get the information I need on the Clans... _Aurora puts her head on her paws, beginning to fall asleep.

Night woke up, a small snore came from the back of the den. She holds her head up, looking around the room to see a tom snoring. She grunts getting up, glancing back at her wound, it seemed to have mostly disappeared so she sneaked out of the den, looking at the fresh-kill pile. She grabs a squirrel and begins to eat it. Her ears flick at a rustling in the gorse tunnel. Looking toward it she narrows her eyes, then continues to eat. She gulps down the rest of the squirrel and trots in front of the gorse tunnel. Night began to crawl under it, looking side by side to see if anyone was in there. Night exited the gorse tunnel, looking around her surroundings. She follows the path where the clearing is. She looks at the dried up blood that came from the accident a few days ago. Her ears flick at another rustling. She turns around to a bush, the rustling getting louder. Night walked closer to the sound, curious of what it could be. And then, bam! A cat jumped out and tackled the black wolf.

"Who are you?" Night growls at the mysterious cat, her vision to the cat getting clearer.

The cat's only response was an evil chuckle, the jumps off of her and into the tree.

"Show yourself, coward!"

The tree leaves rustled above Night, a pair of red eyes staring at her. Night looks up and sees the pair of red eyes. _Hey... that looks familiar..._

"I know I do..." A voice croaked threw the tree. "I am familiar to _you_ and _him..._"

Night looks around the clearing growling, "Who's him?"

"Oh, you don't know?" A cats face began to show threw the tree leaves.

Night looks closely at the face, tabby stripes bunched together over and under both that were orange, blood red eyes, two tabby markings on both ears... _No! It can't be!_

_"_Now you recognize me..."

The cat leaps at Night, the black wolf not able to dodge. She fell onto her belly, not able to stand with the cat's weight.

"What do you want with me!" Night gasped, her voice partially muffled.

"You'll soon find out..."

Lightningstrike yawns, seeing the night light showing in the Warriors Den. He sneaks out, glancing at the moon. He looks around the clearing, then the fresh-kill pile. The golden tom walks to the medicine cat den, looking inside to see if Night was sleeping or awake.

"Hey, Nigh-" His eyes grew big with shock that Night wasn't in the den, just the snoring medicine cat. _Oh where could she be? _His ears flick hearing a faint whimper far from camp. He runs out of the camp, looking which way to go. He heard another faint whimper from the clearing. He runs towards the whimper and gasps when he got to the clearing. A black wolf lied there with bloody wounds all over.

"No!"

_**XXX**_

Do you see what I mean? Poor Night. The Gathering is coming up soon. SUSPENCE!


	24. MORE SUSPENCE!

I tried to make this one as awesomely detailed as possible! Please review this chapter! I want to know what you think! ENJOY!

_**XXX**_

A shriek. Horror filled. Sad. It almost made her want to weep. Griffinstar almost tummbled from fear. She felt scared and the warm morning sun did nothing for the cold she felt inside. She tumbled down to the clearing and everything seemed blurry. What was it? Who out there could ever bellow a cry so mournful it strikes other people's hearts as well as his own. She had to help. She started to shake her head wildly to make the echo for the scream go away. She was stopped with the concerned Rainclaw. "Griffinstar! What is it? Why did you shriek? Whats going on?"  
Griffinstar could barely hear him from the ringing in her ears.  
"It wasn't me! It came from outside the thorn tunnel! Wake up all apprentices and warriors if they are still asleep!"  
"We're all awake! No one would be able to sleep through that." Griffinstar tried to stop shaking and look as calm as possible...for her clan. If she paniked they paniked. "All right! Driplefoot and Robinwing will scout the two-leg den and Medowflower will lead a patrol to the Windclan border.  
Take two other cats with you. Vinerock and Shinefur will take their apperntices and scout around the shore. Stripfur, take Doewillow and Webtail and check out the Shadowclan border." She gave every Warrior an assignment and place to border. When she was finished she went with Rainfur, Sparrowclaw,and Leapfly to scout the area between the hollow and Ancient oak. She scanned the area as carefully and as quickly as she could. A low moan came from nearby. Griffinstar ran toward it as fast as her paws allowed her to. What she saw shocked her. There they were. Bloody. Injured. Dying. Night's wounds had re-opened and even deeper and more fatel ones were added. Her blood trickled onto the grass and her body was limp and unmoving. Lightningstrike was just as battered if not worse. The only thing that told Griffinstar that they wre still alive was the unsteady rising and lowering of their flanks.  
"N-Night...L-L-Lightningstrike...who..."  
Griffinstar started breathing heavily and unevenly. _Who...Why? _she thought being unable to voice what she wanted to say. The others raced past her and despretly tried to wake them. "No, you'll hurt them more. Leapfly .Go get Rustfur and bring him, and hurry." she indicated dto the fastest runner in Thunderclan. She padded over to Night and studied her. Blood oozed from a wound on her mangled shoulder and more dripped from her mouth and onto the forest floor. Lightningstrike...words can't explain what he looks like up close.

_Come on Rustfur! Hurry!_ Crashing through the bushes and jumping over logs and into the clearing was Leapfly and Rustfur. "Rustfur! Thank Starclan!" Rustfur held a large bundle of herbs wrapped up in a fairly large leaf in his muzzle. Leapfur did as well. Rustfur ignored her and the rest of the warriors. He ran straight up to Night and Lightingstrike and started working his magic. Griffinstar didn't know just how long she stood there studying her medicine cat try to help her clanmates. When he was finished she could barely see Lightningstrike anymore. He was all covered up in cobwebs and chewed herbs from head to tail. She couldn't even see the color of his fur anymore. As for Night. She was covered with cobwebs as well.  
Wrapped around her chest and stomach and around her head and flank. Even her tail was covered up. "Will they make it?" she hesitantly asked Rustfur. "hmmm...not sure. Night defenetaly has a better chance of surviving but Lightningstrike...I'm not sure." Oh no.  
_Dripplefoot is going to be crushed and so will Snowcloud and the kits if something happens to him. He was only recently made an warrior. This upcoming gathering would have been his second as one. Could I have done something to prevent this?_

_**XXX**_

This one was even more suspenseful than the last one! **V **is in charge of the next chapter! Good luck!


	25. OMSC! SO MUCH SUSPENCE!

This chapter is very short as you can see but in the small quantity of words there are sugnifecent anount of…..you guessed it! SUSPENCE!

AWSOME **V! **This chapter has the bad dudes prov. Be EXCITED!** V **came up with his past but I had to edit and add the prov before and after the flashback.

Disclaimer: I am disclaiming Warriors. Because I have to. Because I don't own it.

_**XXX**_

He padded through the forest and weaved just beond the Thunderclan border. He hated them...so much...hate. Still memorys fresh in his mind of the betraial. The torture it brought him. He tried to push it away but they would not and he once again had to suffer through his thoughts.

*Flashback*

Soul was created by the evilest cats that still haven't faded yet. One of them was the dangerous Scourge, who still wants revenge on the Clans. The other four was Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and a warrior none knows, but is as evil as all, Deathfall, the warrior that was in the beginning of the warrior times. He died from a ThunderClan cat on a border patrol, and both didn't make it. All created the powerful soul, known as Soul, they were helped by the unknown demon wolf Black at Dusk. All the power needed, Soul was created. He was a kit a first, so young and helpless. Bunch of tabby stripes bunched over and under his eyes, two tabby stripes on both ears, all dark orange. His paws were white. Zig-zag near the end of the tail, the tip white. Near the rear was another zig-zag, white as well as the tip. A unusual cat he was, indeed. He was a real cat at heart. When he was made apprentice, a young white and grey cat entered the dark forest for training. Her name was Moonpaw, her eyes the color as the twilight sky at dark. Soul fell in love for her when they both were made warriors. He confessed her love for her, but Moonshine rejected. She said that she too has a crush, but not for Soul. A strong muscular dark grey cat named Wolfstorm took her heart. Soul was heart broken, and he wanted revenge. He killed them both, even there offspring's as they got older. The only few bloodline came from ThunderClan, the youngest male made warrior, Lightningstrike. He had fell in love with another creature, so Soul seeked to kill them both. He now has damaged them both badly, and still hides in the shadows of reality, haunting them in the dream universe.

*End Flashback*

_Hate...so much hate, _he repeated the words in him mind over and over. _Hate...so much...HATE...,_

**_XXX_**

Aurora paces in front of the shadow where she and Night have sat before, thinking about what has just happened. _Oh, I hope they both will be o.k... _She grabs a small mouse, beginning to crawl threw the gorse tunnel. She pads to the clearing where the two are.  
"Griffenstar, will they be o.k?" Aurora asked, her voice muffled from the mouse as she got nearer to Griffenstar.  
Aurora dropped the mouse by her, backing away a little bit. _Oh, I wish they're alive..._Night woke up in a dark, deep green forest. She looks around her surroundings, only seeing the green darkness that goes on forever. Confusion fell in her eyes, wondering where she was_. _A sharp yelp came from afar. She began to run towards it, and continued to run forever into the trees. She began to see sunlight, but it was faint. Another sharp yelp came closer. She continues to run and reached a clearing where a small black cat was tackled by a tabby cat, young enough to be a little more than a few moons old.  
"Welcome to the dark forest, wolf."

_**XXX**_

OMG! I wonder what is going to happen! Oh wait...I already know. BUT YOU DON'T! And you never will because I am discontinuing this story…..

just kidding!

I got you didn't I? Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah ah aha ahahaha! *cough cough hack hack*

Gosh, I hate it when people discontinue stories don't you? They just leave you hanging and just like give up on it! (No offence if you have discontinued one of your stories in the past.)

I just want to say that I LOVE you guys too much to EVER discontinue any of my stories! I NEVER GIVE UP because that is MY nindo way! (That's a quote from 'Naruto,' by the way. You have probably already guessed that I really like that show.) Now for my chapterly random thought:

I really like these pairings: NaruHina InuKag SonEm SakuraShouron (From Card Captor Sakura) GriffinstarX (I have that character in my head but I can't tell you who it is!) and some others. What about you? What pairings do you like?


	26. They grow up so fast!

This is a very sweet filler chapter. It shows some humor and lots of friendly fluff and care between Griffinstar and Thunderclan. She does some leader-like things in this chappie!

_**XXX**_

Griffinstar woke up still tired and exhausted. Tomorrow is the Gathering. What was she goanna say. 'Hey everybody! Guess what? I've accepted a wolf and fox into Thunderclan!' Oh boy.  
She was still thinking of not telling the other clans at all about Night and Aroura. _I dought that they will be able to go anyways. Even if Night was fit to go than I would not be able to take her. They'll be mauled on the spot. Sigh._ She was thinking of asking Rainclaw about it when Rustfur came called to her from outside. "Griffinstar, may I come in?"  
"Sure! I need to ask you something anyways." _Rustfur of course! Why didn't I think about it sooner? _He trotted in looking as exhausted as she was. He probably was up all night checking on Lighningstrike and Night. "Sorry to intrude. Did I wake you?" _He's being polite? Oh yeah, he's __**is **__exhausted! _He tried to blink the exhaustion from his eyes but Griffinstar could tell he was still tired.  
"Not at all. I've been meaning to ask you something. What do you think I should do at the gathering? Should I tell the other clans at all about Night and Aroura?"  
"Hmmmm...well, I'm sure that sending them away is not an option. But you said that Aroura accidentally walked in on the Windclan camp and saved them from falling, right?"  
"Yeah." She got it now. She could ask Windclan to go first and if they talk about Aroura in a good way than she will tell them. If not then she will say nothing.  
"Got it! Thanks! So what did you want to ask me?"  
"Nothing in particular. Just delivering some good news. Night and Lightningstrike seem to be recovering well. They have woken up. Would you like to see them?" Griffinstar suddenly felt much better. She hopped onto her paws and dashed out of the leaders den and into the Medicine cats den on the other side of the hollow. Night and Lightningstrike where curled up together and chatting like old friends. "Thank Starclan!" yelled Griffinstar wene they noticed her. They both gave her a smile and greeted her. Snowcloud silently strode in with an unhopeful face. She looked up probably expecting Lightningstrike still unconscious and dying. She looked up and Griffinstar saw all unhopefulnees drain from her face. She screeched with joy and practically jumped on Lightningstrike. She was followed by the squeaking from all three of her kits. Lightningstrike could not handle the weight. "Help...I..can't...bre..th..." he gasped thru clenched teeth. "Uhhhhhh...excuse me...Lightningstrike can't breathe...could you get off him please...his wounds might re-open." asked Night hesitantly. Snowcloud looked at her and for a few moments all was silent except for Lightningstrikes labored breathing. "Humph...fine." Threw Snowclouds stubborn attitude Griffinstar could see gratefulness towards Night. "Thanks." she mumbled to her before she got off the stunned Lightningstrike. He gasped and took a long breath. "Gosh, you three are getting heavy. Have you been taking second helpings from the fresh kill pile?" he asked jokily.  
"No! WE wouldn't do that!"  
"Yeah, We're just growing!"  
"We're getting big huh?"  
Again Griffindtar thought of these kits._ They're goanna be apprentices sooner than they think. Who would be good mentors for these three? They have to be patient in order to train these three excited jumbles of fur. Oh, I got it. _Griffinstar leaned over and whispered her thoughts to Snowcloud. Immediately she started grooming down their ruffled fur and scolding them on how dirty they were. Griffindytar chuckled and padded out of the Medicine cats den and into the hollow. The clearing was filled with cats that were ready to take on the day and go on patrols. Griffinstar went over to Rainclaw and asked if any patrols have left yet.  
"No, they're about to though."  
"Good, keep them here. I have an announcement to make." Griffinstar went over to the tree cats she chose to be the mentors of Grasskit, Harekit,and Berrykit and told the news.  
She climbed to the top of the high ledge and cried out the ancient words. "Let all those who are old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the high ledge for a clan meeting!" At her words the last few warriors and apprentices climbed out of their dens and joined the rest. "We are gathered here to witness the changing of a kit into an apprentice." Snowcloud and her freshly groomed kits walked to the front of the crowed and stared up at her. Berrykit, Grasskit and Harekit all looked as if they were goanna explode from excitement. Snowcloud looked as though she was goanna burst with pride.

Stripfur,Doewillow and Webtail steeped forward as well. Snowcloud seemed pleased with Griffinstars choice in mentors. "Berrykit, Harekit and Grasskit, please steep forward."

They did this and when they ceremony was over Grasskit, now Grasspaw, was paired with Doewillow. She was the finest hunter in Thunderclan. Harekit, now Harepaw, was paired with Stripfur. The most patient cat in Thunderclan who is also a well known fighter. And Berrykit, now Berrypaw was paired with Webtail the most well known fighter in almost all the clans as well as Thunderclan. They were all jumping up and down and asking their new mentors a million questions.

_**XXX**_

Awwww…cute. They're finally apprentices and some tension between Night and Snowcloud is beginning to disperse. Happy happy joy joy!


	27. Whats wrong with him?

Something is wrong with Lightningstrike. I wonder what. Read and see for yourself.

Disclaimer: Yeah….I don't own warriors.

_**XXX**_

Night was lazily lying on her side in the medicine cat's den with Lightningstrike, which made a little awkward for her.

"So..." She said, her head slanted, her eyes barely looking at the golden tom, "When do you think we're goanna go to a 'gathering'?"

The tom only shrugged a little, his shoulders still wounded, "Few moons from now..." His voice sounded sad, his face turned the other direction from where Night's was.

"Do you think Aurora would be able to go? I think she would have to sneak in, but I bet she-"

Lightningstrike sat up, his face turning towards her, "I don't know, why ask her you're self!" His voice was a snarl, which made Night whimper and turn her head back. The golden tom lied back down, his face touching the cold rock, den floor. _Why did I yell at her...?_

Aurora sat in her usual spot, her eyes staring at the med. cat's den. Her view took change when Griffenstar was walking from her den, announcing the Gathering patrol. The fox took a deep breath, letting a sigh come out. As the patrol left, all the other cats walked into the dens for bed. She glanced around the camp, sneaking her way out so she can listen in on the Gathering.

_**XXX**_

What's wrong with Lightningstrike? Will Aroura get caught at the gathering? Someone is in love with Griffinstar? Find out in the next chapter of 'Night and Aroura.'


	28. Use your brain

There is some humor in this chapter and I tried to make it really cool! I may not have succeeded but I did my best and that's all that counts. Enjoy.

_**XXX**_

Griffinstar was trotting threw the forest floor slowly. She kept her head up and confident but on the inside she was freaking out. She let out a small almost inaudible sign out threw her nose and looked behind her to see if her clan was keeping up with her. Griffinstar was surprised with their expressions; they looked like she felt if not worse. Many of their heads where bowed and some where lagging behind. "Psst, Rainclaw..." she whispered urgently to her deputy.

"Yes Griffinstar?"

"Why is everyone so depressed? Is it because they don't trust me?" Griffinstar made her ears droop in order to make her look like a small helpless kit. Something she was secretly good at. She even managed to laminate a few tears in her eyes. She decided to mess with Rainclaw a little bit. Rainclaw looked down at her with obvious hurt and confusion. HE obviously doesn't know what to do on a situation like this. He started fidgeting a little and stammering. "W-well...I-I...ummm..." he tried to comfort her by giving her a hesitant touch on her shoulder with the tip of his tail in which he failed at "Uhhhhhh...don't cry. Ummmm uhhhh..." _Gosh this tom needs help. If I was a possible mate than his would have been the perfect chance to woo me. No wonder this tom doesn't have a mate, he doesn't have a clue how to act in front of she -cats_. Griffisntar rolled her eyes and raised her ears and straitened her back as well as wiped the fake tears off her muzzle with her paw. She simply enjoyed playing pranks on Rainclaw. Understanding and annoyance filled Rainclaws eyes; he looked the way he always does after Griffinstar plays a prank on him. His ears back but not in aggression but unfriendly annoyance. Shoulders slightly hunched and eyes looking upward and trying to stay as patient as possible. Griffinstar snickered and allowed herself a few minutes of humor and good old times with her dear friend. Her and Rainclaw go way back to sharing the same nursery. Their mothers were carrying them at the same time and they were born on the same day. Their old medicine cat was real tired after delivering two whole liters in one day. Griffinstar then again bottled up her comfort and became serious again. "So do they really not trust me, Rainfur?"

"No! Of course not Griffinstar! Its...just...they are unsure of what you are going to do...about Night and Aroura." Rainclaw defended also coming back from a flow of memories. Understanding, Griffinstar turned toward her clan and prepared to give them a long speech that will give them courage and understanding and all that other stuff. Griffistar padded over to them and breathed in a strong breath to ready herself. Wha? How could she have missed it? She should have noticed earlier but she was too busy talking to Rainclaw.

"COME OUT AROURA!" Griffinstar turned towards a bush close to where she was just talking to Rainclaw. Aroura hesitantly stepped out from under the bush with head bowed and ears drooping in guilt. She was shaking slightly and she was shuffling the dirt at her paws. SHE looked scared as if Griffinstar was about to attack her. _Like I would ever be able to hurt YOU. _"What the Dark Forest are you doing here? You're supposed to be back at camp with Night!" Aroura shrunk toward the ground and did her best to stop shaking and sit straight to face her leader. She had a determined look in her eye that told Griffinstar she wasn't goanna go back that easily.

"I-I want-ted to go to the-the gathering." Aroura said looking into Griffinstars eyes with a mixture of fear, respect, determination, and pleading. Griffinstar felt pity for her and almost literally told her she could go but determination and for concern for Aroura she didn't'.

"No, Aroura. This is for your own safety! You know what would happen if you just walked into a gathering like it was nobody's business. BOOM! Everyone attacks instantly! From elders to apprentices! And I would not be able to do anything about it! Anyways you have to cross a tree bridge in order t get to the Gathering. Your too big; unless you plan to swim halfway across the lake at moon high than please go back!" Aroura winced and she seemed...broken. Griffinstar officially regretted what she said. She padded over to her and shoulder to shoulder she stood her up and they started back to camp.

"Griffinstar!" Rainclaw called after her.

"Go on! I'll walk her back and then I'll catch up with you. If I'm not there by the time it starts than you go in my place!"

Rainclaw nodded with determination. She had explained their plan to him and he knew what to do. And with that they parted ways.

The crickets chirped their orchestra as Aroura and Griffinstar walked back to camp under the light and protection of the full moon,

Aroura was avoiding Griffinstars eyes as if expecting punishment. "Griffinstar...I-"

"Sorry." Griffinstar surprised herself by saying this first. Aroura looked at her with surprise as well. "W-What for?"

Griffinstar chuckled a chuckle that slowly turned into a loud laugh."What else? For not letting you go to the gathering! For embarrassing you in front of those cats! For yelling and treating you unfairly! All that stupid stuff I did!" Griffinstar gave the shocked Aroura a smile and continued "I'm just a little scared about how the clans will react and I'm scared of what they would do to you if they saw you...I'm worried because I care. I don't want them to hurt you." Griffinstar hates mushy stuff but this situation required emotion and gushy feelings. And truth be told she actually enjoyed it. Aroura gave her a sweet laugh and for the first time Griffinstar saw the real...child in this matured soul. She had been through a lot and had not given up for a second. "I'm sorry too...for being stubborn and curious."

"Nah, curiosity is a good thing but so is common sense. Use your brain." She gave Aroura a wink and turned around toward the WindClan border.

She knew that Aroura would probably follow her again but she decided not to press her on about it. Let stones fall where they may

_**XXX**_

I hoped you liked the role play. I wanted Griffinstar and Rainclaw to be friends and have some sort of unwavering connection. (hint, hint) **V **is up next!

RTRandR (Remember to read and Review)


	29. in a heart beat

The chapter is really short but vital to the story.

Disclaimer:

_**XXX**_

Night sits by the entrance of the Medicine Cat's den, looking at the Silverpelt. She stares at the moon's bright light glaring off at the stars. The black wolf knows that the Clan won't be back till' the Gathering was over, and she assumed that Aurora sneaked off to get some news for her. She didn't like it. Not one bit. If her paw wasn't so badly injured she would go after her in a heartbeat. Night glances back to the golden warrior who's also in the den, his head in the small pool of water.

"Lightningstrike, are you alright?" Night limped towards him after getting up, beginning to sit next to him. The black wolf could see his whiskers twitching.

Lightningstrike looked back to her, his eyes full of anger and fear mixed together. His head moved back to the small pool, releasing a sigh.

"Oh..." she looks down at her broken paw, but then the pain began to ease away."Huh?" She shook her paw, all the pain gone. Night glances at the entrance, and then jolts out, the wind swerving behind her. She could hear Lightningstrike, but she ignored his voice. Right now she had to stop her friend.

_**XXX**_

_Oooooooo…._My random thought for this chapter is:

Remember when I said that I would give a cookie to whomever reviews or reads my story?

I made you a cookie….but I eated it…

SO I just got some '_Chips Ahoy' _and they're in the mail. They shall arrive at your house in about 50 years. And they expire in about a month. Tehe. FRUIT!


	30. Lets celebrate! eats cookie

2,780 words! (if you don't include the authors notes at the beginning and end of the fanfic) That's the longest yet! *Audience claps and cheers a lot*

I'm so happy. This is where more humor comes in! And when questions such as 'Who is Griffinstars secret admirer?' are answered. Lots of weird stuff happens! This chappie is a mixture of Humor/Romance/Drama/Suspense/a bunch of other stuff! PLEASE ENJOY!

Disclaimer Poem:

Don't own Warriors

Never will

It is the truth

The truth is painful

Yet it is the truth I have to accept

It is like the darkness that crept

Into my heart it slept

And kept

Feelings that no one ever knew until now

It is the truth

It is inevitable

I don't own Warriors

_**XXX**_

The owls and crickets quiet and slow melodies intertwined and made a slow music pleasant to Griffinstars furry ears. The gentle sloshing and dripping of the stream chimed into her senses and made a piano-like sound to complement to the melodies f the musical animals of the Thunderclan forest.(listening to Fairytail sad theme piano version while writing this 8D) Her clan behind was slowly, carefully walking behind their leader. She knew not if the red fox was following her to the sacred gathering, but she knew that Aroura was curious and undoubtedly lacking some common sense. And she knew what would happen if the other found out what Aroura was and why she was in Thunderclan camp. Night was no exception either. Only the Clan borders protected their secret from being revealed. If the other clans found out about them than Night and Aroura would undoubtedly be killed. She would sometimes have dreams about it. What would happen if they really were found out? She tried to push the thought to the back of her mind but she could not.  
"Griffinstar? Why have we stopped?"  
Rainclaw was always asking questions. But he would certainly make a good leader. That is why she chose him to be her deputy. In her thinking Griffinstar hadn't notices that she had stopped in her tracks and had bowed her head to look at the "suddenly very interesting" ground. "Huh? Oh...sorry. Come on at this rate were goanna be late to the gathering"  
She had to clear her head. She had to run and concentrate on the gathering. She took off into the forest and didn't bother to look back to see if her patrol was following. Her feet thundered onto the moist ground bellow. It had rained last night and the pads on the bottom of her paws were getting moist and muddy. She concentrated on getting to the lake. The smell of the water and moist tree roots and and sand reached her nose. The best smell in the world. Grifinstar loved the lake. I was her home. When she got to the shore she made an abrupt halt and gazed out into the water. Silverpelt was reflecting in the lake water and the millions of stars shone perhaps more brightly in the untouched unrippling water and smooth water than it did in the night sky. The marsh under Griffinstars paws were seeping into her leg fur. She groaned in disgust and padded over to the water to wash her paws.

_**XXX**_

Rainclaw was tired, both mentally and physically. _Females! _He thought in exasperation_ why can't you run slower? _  
First, she plays a prank on him and then she blacks out and starts running like crazy towards the lake. Well you can't blame her she hasn't been able to do her duties as a leader very well with the problematic visitors back at camp. They have been very helpful though. And yet they have been causing Griffinstar much grief!  
*pant pant*  
**Why don't you admit it and live with the fact that you like her and can't be with her.**  
_SHUT UP!_ _GO to the Dark Forest!_  
**Keh****!You can't be rid of me! ****hahahhahah****...**  
_...shut...up...one day I'm GONNA KILL YOU!_  
**Feh****,good luck wit ****dat****!**  
And with than the little voice in his head went away. But It'll come back. It always does. He hated his bad side. The little voice in his head that sometimes comes out. Telling him what he truly feels deep..DEEP down that he probably would never have the guts to say or admit to himself. He blushed with great intensity  
He was REALLY tired now. He could barely go anymore. He could smell the lake now. And a very wet Griffinstar. He burst through the outskirts of the Thunderclan forest and was surprised to see Griffinstar in the lake wetting her very muddy paws. He marveled for a second. The markings going down her back from her darker colored orange brown ears shown. He blushed even harder. Her purple eyes sparkled brighter than any star in silver pelt. His heart raced even faster than when he was running.  
**Perv...**  
_SHUT UP!_  
He pushed the feelings to the most cramped and hardest places to get out of in his brain and tried to keep it there."Rainclaw! Your spacing out you know that?" Griffinstar teased.  
He blushed again; grateful that his fur covered it up. He took a deep breath and walked over to his friend and leader.

_**XXX**_

Griffinstar spun around when she heard someone crash out of the forest. _Gosh, he looks __exhausted__. _Rainclaw was staring at her. He looked conflicted. Like he was fighting himself. He made a weird irritated face that she sometimes made when she was in a tough situation and her two halves started arguing.  
"Rainclaw! Your spacing out, you know that?" she teased her friend. She giggled inwardly and wadded out of the lake water. Rainclaw seemed flustered. She gave him a concerned look and walked closer to his face, trying to inspect his eyes for any signs of illness. "Are you o.k?" He blushed furiously and backed away a little. "I-I'm fine." he stuttered. Rainclaw was always shy and liked his personal space. How she loved playing pranks on her friend! She shook herself and started washing her paws, happy to be dry again. The listened to the rest of the patrol crashing tough the trees. She wasn't surprised they were so far behind; she was one of the best sprinters in Thunderclan. The only one that rivaled her was Rainclaw. They raced each other countless times always wanting to be faster than the other. Griffinstar always won by a hair. They seemed even more exhausted than Rainclaw did. Some even collapsed onto the soft forest grass. Griffinstar couldn't help but laugh. She hadent meant for anybody to hear, and luckily no one did. She let them catch their breath for awhile, but when some started to doze off she gave the order to set out.  
"All right everyone! Starclan would be very disappointed if you al slept through the gathering. Up up up! Let's go!" Griffinstar and Rainclaw woke those who had fallen asleep and they all started trotting to the Windclan side of the lake. Re-energyzed Griffinstar started to hum along with the birds, they passed the wind clan border and the whistling got lower and more distant until it stopped altogether. Only the sound of the wind and the crashing on the lake shore was left. _How relaxing... _she thought. All felling of relaxation vanished as she spotted the large patrol of WindClan cats heading towards the gathering. Oh great! Now she had to join them. She was not in the mood for any tension or bad aoura at the moment. She sighed and did her best to look orderly and untroubled yet still friendly. She didn't want to start anything between her and another clan. O.k...Act natural , act natural. "Greetings." she said trying to sound social as not to give any hints that there are any problems. She didn't want anyone to know about Night and Aroura. Hootstar and his deputy Twigpelt both cocked their ears and turned around to face her. "Greetings Griffinstar!" he said as Twigpelt respectfully lowered her head slightly, but not enough to consider it a bow. Griffinstar cocked her head at Twigpelt and did the same. A sign between friends. She liked Twigpelt. She will make a great leader.  
Hootstars silvery grey pelt was practically white in the moonlight. He was the same bright color as the "white moon owl" as the clans call it. "Shall we travel to the fallen tree together?"  
Hootstar smiled his friendly smile and agreed.

"Lead the way." Griffinstar knew that if she offered to take the lead in Hootstars own territory than he would be offended. Thunderclan and Windclan have always been friendly to each other since the old territory and she planned on keeping it that way.  
He flicked his tail in acknowledgement to her offer and started walking again, Twigpelt following closely behind.  
She sighed inwardly and followed. Both the clans' joined each other so instead of two large patrols it looked like one whole clan.  
"So, anything happen in Windclan in the last moon?" she asked trying to start a conversation. Hootstars eyes darkened slightly in a defensive way. And Twigpelt tensed slightly  
"You'll find out soon enough." he looked her in the eye as if saying 'I dare you to disagree'  
Giffinstar understood. You are not allowed to exchange information to other clans until the gathering. She started to regret asking him. She only meant it as a 'how are you?' not as a full blown 'tell me all of Windclans secrets and fighting techniques!'  
"Don't worry. I wasn't expecting you to actually answer my question. I was simply trying to start a conversation." she said innocently. Hootstars eyes brightened again and Twigpelt relaxed.  
"Pardon me, I just have some important news to share at the gathering." they continued walking.  
"I see." for the first time Griffinstar noticed that the Windclan cats were al fidgety and nervous. Many seemed confused and curious. _Oh ****! It's probably __Aroura__! I knew it! They're goanna talk about her at the gathering! Now I HAVE to tell them! __Maybe__ I __shouldn't__! But if they find out that we were keeping a secret from them than the __Windclan__/__Thunderclan__ friendship is over! What should I do?_  
_Oh ****! I'm panicking! _  
"Are you all right Griffinstar?" she heard Twigpelt ask. Her heart was racing. She was freaking out! Yet somehow she was able to say in a clear voice: "I'm all right. Lets continue."  
For the rest of the walk Griffinstar tried to speak as little as possible. Afraid that if she spoke Hootstar would notice her voice tremble and shake.  
She was afraid for her friends. Especially now that she noticed a small flash of red at the corner of her vision.  
_Aroura__! Oh my __StarClan__!Oh **** **** ** * ** * ! _She thought as she unmistakably saw the brown-black ears and fluffy tail sneaking around and expertly hiding in the tall grass.  
Luckily her sent was blowing the opposite direction. But if the wind changes direction than it's all over. It was a miracle Griffinstar saw her. Aroura saw that Griffinstar caught her and cursed inwardly.  
_If she lives to make it back to camp..then I'm goanna kill her! She is on so much trouble!_ The Thunderclan leader thought. She gave Aroura her famous 'death glare' and then turned forward acting as natural as if nothing ever happened. "The last rainstorm was pretty hard huh?" she asked casually "It sure was." Hootstar agreed politely.  
They continued towards the fallen tree, Griffinstar cursing under her breath the whole way.

_**XXX**_

_OHHHH__EEEEEEEEM__ESSSSSSSSSS__SEEEEEEEEEEEEE__! (__OMSC__-Oh my Star Clan)_  
Aroura shrieked from the inside. She took the risk of glancing through the tall grass yet again. She immediately wished that she hadn't. Griffinstar glanced at her. It was only for a few moments but for Aroura felt like it was an eternity. For this was no ordinary glance. Griffinstars eyes where narrow silts. her ears where cocked back and her purple eyes turned dark...very dark. Almost black. The fire behind those eyes was so intence and epically powerful that Aroura flinched. Griffinstars whole aoura changed. It was dark,scary, almost evil. Aroura realized that this must be the famous 'death glare'  
It was one of the reasons that Griffinstar became leader. She overheard some apprentices talking about it back at camp. It was much, much worse than she ever imagined. Finally, she turned away and casually started chatting about the weather with a familiar light gray cat. She was acting so natural...as if nothing happened...as if she never even saw her.  
_Maybe__ she __didn't__. Maybe...no...that was too real...and scary._ Aroura flinched by just remembering it.  
Aroura let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and continued following the clan.  
_I'm in ____ much trouble!_

_**XXX**_

Rainclaw looked up at his leader. She was sitting on the lowest branch on the tree, which was unusual. She usually sat on the middle branch on the right side of the tree. It gave her a good view of the crowd but was not too high so that she would be able to leap down with one bound. She seemed quiet, intense. *sigh*  
**Stalker...you know everything about her don't you?**  
_I am not a stalker! I just so happened to notice! _  
**Feh****! Yeah...*scoff*...right. *ahem*...****hopeless****.**  
_One of these days I'm goanna-_  
**'Kill you'...hahahhahahahha!...loser**  
___..._  
"The Gathering has begun!"(Can't remember the words...sorry)  
"I shall begin the gathering!" Hootstar declared as soon as the sacred words were called.  
_I got a bad felling about this..._  
**For once, I agree with you.**

_**XXX**_

(Gosh, I've been writing FOREVER! *sigh* But I must continue! Time I started- 1:00 Right now- 4:37. Soooo tired...)  
Aroura was too far away to make out what the cat yowled. But she knew that the Gathering had started. She was late! And only halfway across the fallen tree. _Darn! Dumb phobia!_  
She was terrified of heights and because of this she was taking too long on the bridge. Someone might see her if she doesn't get to the other side soon. But if she goes too fast she might fall in and then she would defiantly be heard. She decided to risk it. She closed her eyes and ran forward with all the speed she could muster and then she fell...fell...fell...onto the shore with a soft thump. She opened her eyes to come face to face with...a flower. No one heard her. Thank Starclan! She slowly got up and sneakily entered the small island. The vices got louder as she neared the middle of the island. She stopped just short of the clearing and crouched down low and scooted under a bush. She could now she and hear clearly. They were talking about...HER?  
"...the strangest thing I've ever seen. It wasn't too big, young, red fur, female, with dark patches on her ears and paws. If you see the fox than I advice you to not_ attack_ if it does not attack you first."  
Cries of protest and worry came from the crowd:  
"Who cares?"  
"A fox is a fox!"  
"It's called instinct! We see one than we attack!"  
"Yeah! Why be nice to a fox?"  
"They don't care! Why should we?"  
"Look I think you're all overrea-" Griffinstar tried desperately to calm the confused crowed but was stopped by an angry screech.  
_Wha__?..._Aroura was confused. What's with all the commotion?

_**XXX**_

(Now- 5:21. I'm surprised that it took me an hour to write so little. It's probably because I'm tired...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...WHA? I'm up! I'm up! )  
Mousepath could smell it. It was near. But she had to be sure. Her clan leader would be angry if it was a false alarm. Worrying everyone for no reason. Yes, it is coming closer. It's small for a fox but still bigger than a cat. She could tell cuz she could hear how softly the footsteps where and how hesitant pause before it took another step. The crunching of the leaves where so quiet she was sure that it was young. But still she had to be sure. She turned her head to the side and saw the slightest movement in a bush that anyone else would have mistake for the wind. But not her. She was the Shadowclan deputy...and she was sure. She knew that if she signaled that there was an intruder than there would be a battle. She knew that it would be against the warrior code to fight during a Gathering.  
_Then again...__StarClan__ would __surly__ make an __exception__._  
And with that comment echoing in her mind she let out an angry screech that was heard even back at camp.

_**XXX**_

Harepaw's eyes shot open. He gave a little yelp and turned around.  
"Grasspaw! Stop kicking me! I have to rest in order to get up early tomorrow!"  
"O.k.! O.k.! sheesh!"  
"Shush up! Were trying to sleep!" said one of the older apprentices. _The older ones are so bossy._ _They think that they are so much better just because they've been apprentices longer.  
_"Keh!" Harepaw replyed. One of the others gave him a scary glare that he returned with a teasing smirk.  
He laid down on the soft moss and nudged his sibling.  
"Hey Grasspaw?" he whispered  
"What is it?"  
"How do you think the Gathering went?"  
"Probably fine...just...fine." he drifted to sleep again  
"Hmmm...yeah...just fine." he closed his tired eyes.  
_Just fine..._

**Or was it?**  
_**To be continued...**_

_**XXX**_

The poem! And the Story! And the details and all that stuff! DID YOU LIKE IT? I so hope you did!

Let us celebrate the longest chapter yet! I have my cookie! Go get one and we'll make a toast with our glasses of milk. I'll wait…..Do you have your milk and cookie (and/or cookies)? O.K!

I would like to thank all my readers and Reviewers that have stayed with me and **V **and have been faithful with us and and…..*voice breaks slightly* …for think…*sniff*…ing…..that….I-I….am…worthy of s-such and hon…er…..*cries a little*…*wipes eyes with arm*…Ah What the heak? Lets PARTY!

*gulp, gulp, gulp. Gulp….sigh….slams empty milk glass on table…..takes cookie and shoves it in mouth….nom nom nom nom nom nom nom!...burp*

Oh yeah! Thank you readers for being so totally awesome! Enjoy your cookie!


	31. CrowstarMEANIE!

All right! What's goanna happen? **V **says that there is goanna be some more Suspense and drama in this chapter and when I first read it I was like 'OMG' and then I was like 'SUSPENSE!' and then then then….oh just read it and you'll get what I'm talking about!

Disclaimer: I don't like disclaimers,,they make me think of the inevitable…..of the fact that I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!

_**XXX**_

The night breeze brushed against the black wolf's fur, her paws jolting in the woods. Oh I knew she would get in trouble, I just hope it just didn't happen. The wolf's trail ended as she reaches the lake in the Clans territory. She could spot a little island in the lake. There it is... She began to trot, and then traveled in a running mode. Her sight got blurry as she began to run faster, but she still could see some. The wind picked up as she entered the plains, less grass and thorns prickling at her paws and legs. Screeching appeared when she got closer to the island, so she began to slow her speed down. Silently gasping for air, she began trotting again, only to see the shadows moving all around. What could Aurora have done... She picked up the scent that the Clan have arrived, so she was a little bit reveled. Her ears perked at a loud screech, which was an angry one. Oh no! What has she done?

_**XXX**_

Aurora's pelt began to shiver as she felt like there were eyes laying on her. A loud angry screech make her flinch in the thorn bush she was hiding from. Loud murmurs came from in front of her as the screech came out.

"There is a fox near us!" A grey cat with a thin tail yowled two fox lengths away.

Murmurs sprang from the gathering at the cat spoke. The fox glanced at Griffenstar, her expression full of shocked and nervousness. The leader's eyes were glancing back and forth on the cat then to her.

Another cat spoke up near the grey cat, "If there was one, wouldn't just attack us at first site?"

"Yeah!" one cat yowled.

"Quiet!" The voice came from one of the cats on the branches, a black cat with white splotches. His voice rose, his eyes on the grey she-cat, "Mousepath, are you sure that there is one? I know my deputy wouldn't lie..." At the leader's last words were thick and serious, his eyes turning to slits.

"I am positive." The deputy's voice sounded as if she was announcing an attack on Aurora. She could make out there was some anger in her words.

"Where I'm at, the scent is stronger than the front."

The silent fox could here hear growls and yowls of agreement. Oh crap... They know I'm here...

_**XXX**_

I'm glad they agree... The grey she-cat looked next to her, the black cat looking at her then back to Crowstar.

"You know where the fox is... don't you, Ghostwhisker?" Mousepath said in a whisper, only her and the black cat could only hear.

A grunt was the cats only response then looked at her with his grey-silver eyes. "You shouldn't have come, _deputy.."_ Ghostwhisker said bitterly, his head moving back to Crowstar.

Mousepath only let out a soft chuckle, "Don't you...?"

The black tom did a short and small nod, waiting for Crowstar to say something. The leader only looked beyond the island, his eyes staring with slits.

What is our leader looking at..? Did he see the fox, or worse...?

_**XXX**_

The leader's eyes looked beyond the Gathering, seeing a moving shape coming near and near then yowled with anger, "I see our 'friend' has another visitor to the Clans."

He saw that Hootstar was looking at him with a confused face, "What do you mean?"

The shape stopped at his yowl, then backed away. A small chuckle came from his muzzle, "Mousepath, search the island for the fox, start from behind, then go around." He announced, then continued "this gathering will not continue until this fox is found and killed!"

"Don't you think this is a little unnecessary?" This time it came from Griffenstar.

Crowstar looked at her in the eye, his voice deep, "No... You always allow _anything _in your Clan, so why not say it!" Now she's getting near confession. Never trust a ThunderClan leader or their members...

_**XXX**_

For some reason I imagine Crowstar short and kinda younger than Griffinstar but still really stubborn and maturely evil and stuff. Do you 'get my drift' bro?

Ha! Talking like that is fun sometimes.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, sometimes….I get a good feeling….yeah…

That song just like popped into my head and now it's stuck in there! Ahhhh! It's going to be stuck in there FOREVER!

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, sometimes…I get a good feeling….yeah…


	32. Escape or die!

Griffinstar was more worried than she ever was in her entire nine lives as a leader. And for once she could not hide it. "Crowstar stop! You're ALL overreacting! Its stress, don't take it out on a harmless fox cub!"

"Harmless? A fox? Harmless? Ha ha ha ha ha!" Griffinstar always hated Crowstars laugh. It was dark and cruel. Maddens really. And the worst part was that whenever he laughed his whole clan would laugh with him. They're laughter was like the background music of an orchestra. It enhanced the melody by 10 as well as the mocking and shame. She could not help but let out a blush of fury and embarrassment. She gave him the best 'death glare' she could muster and with satisfactory she noticed that all of Shadowclan flinched and started to laugh more nervously than mockingly. All but Crowstar. In fact her glare not only did not seem to affect him but simply made him laugh more. Salt on a battle wound? This felt a thousand times worse. Griffinstar was literally about to pounce at the Shadowclan leader right then and there at that very moment. But just as she tensed her muscles, ready to leap, Crowstar yowled an echoing yowl and jumped off the tall tree with grace and balance. She jumped down after him but her clan could see her intentions and all held her back. Her strength increased drastically. Her clan literally struggled to hold down her power and aoura.

**Ha ha ha ha ha! This is goanna be fun. I've been getting board lately. I want action!**

_Nobody's asking for your opinion deadweight!_

**You know your only insulting yourself perv?**

_Right back at ya'! I'm a perv. you're a perv!_

**Yeah but the good you actually cares. But me? I'm a perv and I'm proud! For example: We are both so very happy to be so close to Griffinstar right now aren't we? **Rainclaw blushed again.

_I...N_o comment..._Anyways I don't have time for this! Shut up and leave me alone for once!_

**No way! Were about to fight! This is the only time I actually get to show myself. You're too much of a goody-goody to let me out more often!**

_But..._

**Shut up! Step back! And watch how it's done!**

**"CROWSTAR YOU ******! I WONT LET YOU ESCAPE!COME BACK HERE YOU COCKY LITTLE SHADOWCLAN BRAT!"** her whole clan turned their heads in shock at their leader. As did all the other clans. Griffistar was just as confused as they were. Even Shadowclan stopped from their attack and looked to see who would dare to say such terrible words at a sacred gathering.

"Eh?...Well that wasn't me..." realization struck her. Her gaze drifted towards a certain tom who she was proud to call 'friend'...just not at the moment.

_Oh...my...Starclan...not again!_

**"Hey *****! Stop acting like some cock ShadowClan idiot and shut the **** up so that I could kick all your ***'s!"**

Everyone's sweet dropped. Even Crowstar stared.

"My my, Griffinstar. You really need to learn how to control your warriors better." Crowstars cocky grin grew wider and wider as the seconds went by. How much Riainclaw would like to knock it off his stupid face!

**"Keh! If you got something to say, say it to my face!"**

"Aw. The waves of stupidity that you are sending out are harmful to everyone. Pleases put it away before someone gets hurt. Thank you." his voice was so calm and reassuring that Rainclaw actually thought about what he said and considered it before he actually realized that he was kidding.

**"Eh?...Wait a second you-"**

"Don't tell me you actually believed me...you're dumber than I thought...what a disappointment."

**"..." **He couldn't take it anymore. All those surrounding Rainclaws leader immediately stepped in front of him and Crowstar.

**"What the heak are you doing? You're protecting him? Let me go! I'm goanna line my bedding with his fur! And I'll line it with yours too if you don't let me go!"**

**(Meanwhile)**

All Aroura could think to do was run! And that's exactly what she did. She scurried away in a frenzy. Afraid. It was hard to run and yet stay quiet. She realized that she could only have one or the other. If she was loud than she would be caught easily be sense of hearing. She immediately stopped. She dared to look behind her and see if she was being followed. Oddly she was not. Aroura could hear Griffinstar from where she was standing. She did not sound pleased; she in fact sounded pleading and desperate.

_StarClan, I should have listened to her! _

Griffinstars words rung in her ears: 'I just don't want you to get hurt. I am frightened for you.' Aroura realized more than ever how frightened she was at that moment. She had to get away. They would never hurt Griffinstar. This she knew for the Thunderclan leader had told Aroura that it was forbidden to fight at a gathering. But would the warrior code count against a fox? Now she heard the last thing she expected to hear at that moment. Laughter. It was like they were all laughing at her. For they knew that she knew it was futile to escape. Heck, they were willing to even give her a head start because they knew they would catch her. She could hear crashing through the bushes and the breakage of twigs and dried leaves on the floor of the island. All the while there was someone with a terrible potty mouth problem that kept cursing. They where coming for her. They were not far now. She could feel tears in her eyes. They started to gush over the side and roll down her muzzle. I was all over. She would never be able to escape three whole clans at one time. She might as well give up and not fight it. Death was a gift in situation like these...right?...right?...wrong.

Because suddenly a familiar and very wet face crashed into the clearing.

"NIGHT?"

_**XXX**_

I'm sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger!

I have some news for you guys. You see my friend lives like 2 states away and the only way we could communicate is through e-mail. Well, she hasn't e-mailed me in like a month or so, which means that I don't have the next chapter of Night and Aroura. However if she doesn't e-mail me the next scene soon than I guess I will have to continue this myself. I just wanted to warn you guys that Omight not be updating in a little while. But don't worry I have faith in her and I'm sure she will e-mail me soon!

I hope that you guys enjoyed all the drama and suspense so far!

Thanks for being such epic ninja readers! NINJA!

-epic face-

Love,

-RPW


	33. Come to the rescue! I'll never leave you

Gosh I'm sooooo happy! It turns out **V **never got my e-mail containing the role-play! I just got this on hotmail RIGHT NOW! I decided to post it ASAP so that you guys didn't have to wait so long. I read it and I was like 'Whoa man!' it's really good. All of hers are good anyways! I don't have to say so. Well after this is my turn! (By the way, I won't be updating like 10 chappies a day like I used to. All the past ones where pre-made a long time ago, but since we have 'caught up' it'll just have to be 1 chapter every few days or so.)

**V **is a genius! If you guys liked this one even half as much as I did than you would be all like 'OMG! This is epic!'

Disclaimer: Neither me nor **V **own Warriors!

**V: **What? Why not?

**RPW: **Because….well you see…..I guess it because we're too young…

**V: **Darn all those age-restriction laws!

**RPW: **I know exactly how you feel…I'm with you man…..Role play…NOW!

_**XXX**_

"NIGHT?"

The black wolf heard her name, standing middle of a clearing full of cats. Night was panting from the swim she took, that's why she was drenched in water. Her ears twitched as gasps and murmurs. Night glanced around, and then sees four cats standing on broken branches, and just then she recognized Griffenstar. Her face was twisted with anger and shock, but mostly surprise. The black wolf shifted her paws nervously, releasing a small, nervous chuckle, "Hehe..." Some of the cat's all different kinds coward as others hissed at her in hatred. The silence was broken when the black cat on one of the started to cackle like a mad man. 1/4 of crowd started to laugh just like him, but only a little more scared.

"Y-you really think this is a joke?" The black leader yowled, still letting out laughter. His face became serious just like that, letting growls of hatred escape himself.

The whole crowed of cats, except the ones she recognized from ThunderClan, went right into a fighting stance. They were all growling with hatred, like three of the leaders were. Night could see Griffenstar mouthing, 'Get out of here before you get killed!' The only response the wolf gave was a confused face.

"Get it!"

Night ducked her head down as she could hear paws bounding to get her, feline bodies in the air, and mysterious whispering. She suddenly felt a soft pelt brush against hers. Scared, Night looks up to see that was next to her, and saw it was her best friend, Aurora.

"I'd never die without you, pal," The crimson fox whispered softly, also going into the position Night is in.

They both cowered in fear, but a yowled stopped all movement.

"Stop all this nonsense."

All the cats, even Night and Aurora looked where the voice was coming from, a silver animal was coming out of the mist, its eyes glowing icy blue. It began to walk towards the two that were scared like a flood was drowning them. Only the fox looked up, seeing the foxes face fully. She tried to spoke his name, but what only came out into a nervous whisper, "It's him..." The silver fox only shared a small nod to her, and then trotted past the fox and wolf. He stared straight at the four leaders, especially Griffenstar.

"You should _all_ know the prophecy that rests on the lake. All of you know about it, right...?" His last words boomed threw out the whole lake.

Only Griffenstar gave a straight up nod, while the others gave small, sort nods. All the Clan cats gave gasps of surprise at their leaders, shuffling around.

"Now, learn the prophecy, and get it done. Never push a omen back, and keep your eyes out for evil..."

The silver fox backed away, getting to the back of the crowd. He begins to dissolve into the mist that rests in the night, giving a last look at Aurora.

"Now..." A dark grey and white cat spoke, which was also one of the cats crouching on a tree branch, "Since we all know of a prophecy, RiverClan _will_ stay out of it, and I hope you all agree."

Yowls of agreement were heard throughout the cluster, a few from the leaders.

The black cat that started the commotion stood on the edge of the branch he was on, his head held high, "All of the Clans heave my call, we _will _destroy this cursed prophecy, once and for all!"

_**XXX**_

OMG! It was EPIC NINJA! Don't you agree? I'll do my best to put the next chapter up ASAP!

I like big cookies and I cannot lie

Those other brothers can't deny!

I won't give them one! (Unless they review of course!)

Dip it in some milk and

NOM NOM NOM!

No cookie for you! (Unless you review!)


	34. Little chappie

All right readers! The next chappie is up! It is more of a filler chapter. But it does have slight humor.

I hope you enjoy it and I know that I haven't ever asked before (technically) and it's not that I'm ungrateful of the ones I already have but if you could….please review!

Disclaimer: I wonder hope many fan letters the Erins (the people who own warriors) get every day.

I wonder if they have a separate mailbox JUST for the fan mail. I mean really. That is what I would do_** IF**_ I owned Warriors. (which I don't)

_**XXX**_

Griffinstar was still in the center of the gathering clearing on the island. She watched, still in slight shock, as two of the four clans entered the shrubbery and woodsy part of the island. The surprise that had consumed her in the earlier events was still fresh in her memory and emotional system. Though some memories where starting to fade very quickly. She could remember the felling of anxiety and the dread that appeared as she watched her friends cower before the power of the clans as well as the relief and confusion that came forth as she saw Arouras 'friend' come to stop the foolishness in the resulting emotional and physical conflicts occurring as a result of the prophecy. She barely knew what the prophecy was or any extent of information that would come with it. Sometimes she wishes she had a manuel explaining all of the freaking prophecies that StarClan seemed to LOVE to throw at her. The last of the RiverClan and ShadowClan sent escaped her senses as the final cats crossed the tree bridge.  
She composed herself in order to seem very calm. As sophisticated as she can she turned tuned to Moonstar and Twigpelt and trying to not look, and she was sure she undoughtibly did, panic stricken.  
" W-well, I hope that you do are not to disappointed in us not telling your clan sooner of our...situation. Our clans have been at peace for quite a while and I don't want any disputes between our clans because of the recent prophecy. I expect that you agree am I right?" _(Translation: So...we cool?)_

"I agree most profoundly and I do not take offence for your situation but I would like for you to caution from now on, I or coarse would not want to lose any of your warriors in a battle with my clan, but I do think that the recent prophecy required us to stick together and not to start and frays. I would not want to go against the silver fox's law. And I don't want to endanger my clan in any way."  
_(Translation: Yeah sure, were cool. But just for the record, if we did fight I would kick your but. That freaky fox dude creeps me out anyways; I got a clan to take care of you know?)_  
Moonstar and Twigpelt said their farewells and with a simple flick of the tail, Windclan exited the island until none but Thunderclan was left.  
Griffinstar breathed out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and walked over to Night and Aroura who both seemed to be just as stricken as she. Night was shaking on all four paws and Aroura was staring aff into the stars and walking into her own unknown world.  
"Are you two all right? No one hurt you? You didn't reopen any wounds did you Night?"  
"Wha?..." Aroura slowly turned her head back to Griffinstar and stared at her as if she appeared out of thin air.  
"N-no, G-Grif...ffinstar." Night voiced in the shakiest of voices that Griffinstar had heard her use so far.  
"All right...if you need help crossing the bring than just tell me." Griffinstar turned to her clan and scanned the crowed making sure to look at all of her warriors in the eye.  
"I am sure you all have many concerns but I must contemplate that this does not change what we have been doing the past moon. I would ask you to all please cooperate and understand our friends and guests. Or so that is how I am thinking or them and I hope you all do so as well." she listened to the hesitant agreements and witnessed a few nods. That was enough for her. She made the exit sign and proceeded to enter the forest that lead to the tree bridge.  
As she entered the forest, conscious of her clan as well as Night and Aroura following close behind, Rainclaw stepped beside her with his head bowed low.  
"Sorry."  
**What chu apologizing for? That was awesome. The suck-up actually letting me out! The rush! The excitement!**  
"Bout what? You didn't do anything...oh that."  
**...wat chu say? Man, she just called me a 'that,'**  
"Yeah 'that'! That was terrible! I wouldn't blame you if you dis-deputyed me or something like that."  
**Come on! You ought to be made leader after THAT!**  
"I have to admit that your bad side needs some...controlling. But there's no one else in the clan I really trust as much and believe me, you'll be a great leader! Don't claw yourself over it."  
**You can't control me foo! I'm indestructible! Uncontainable! I'm a wild, lean-mean, Shodowclan kicking machine!**  
Rainclaw shoved 'dead-weight' to the deepest darkest corner of his mind and begged StarClan to help him keep it there.  
"O.k." was all he could reply.

_**XXX**_

Have anyone of you ever heard of Basement Jaxx. (The band) Well I'd heard of them before but never heard one of their songs. Them I watched 'Americas Got Talent' on Hulu (Go, Howard Stern!) and I saw a dance group that was performing to this song called 'What's a girl gotta do?'

I have that song stuck in my head all week!

'Your joints are out of place'

'a thousand miles from the world'

'so far from the human race'

'Dri-nki-ng wi-ne. To ease your pai-ai-ain.'

STUCK IN MY HEAD!

Peace and rolls! Sushi! Please review!


	35. Wind and precious leaves

O.K! I am the sorriest person in the world right now….! I have not posted anything all summer. I had family over. But I love my family and I won't apologize for _them_.

And I am also sorry that I could only find time when it it's the busiest. It is officially the first day of school here in Georgia and I just finished homework. And have finished the chapter. IT'S SO SHORT! TO make it up I'm going to post the next chapter faster! I'll try tomorrow…no promises….

Oh, and I have some bad news….**V **will no longer be doing the RP switch-off thing…yeeeaaah….

It's up to me now to do this fic! Wish me luck! I'll do my best! And let's all give **V **a round of applause and all the cookies that you have….well maybe not aaaaall the cookies. But STILL a whole LOT of them. You know, I don't even like cookies that much and yet whenever I'm RPing and Fan-ficing  I feel like talking about it. I think that I use it as a way to reward you guys…..even if I physically can't….so yeah…

OK! I'm getting off subject….Thanks** V** for all of our hard work and for being a great friend to me. I'll do my best to be as good as you were. ON WIT DA VIC!- (On with the fic.)

_ xXx_

The damp grass bellow her secreted its lake water that of which wet her paws and made her two front forelegs cool. Said cat had her head held high. Why, you ask? You see this action was not an act of arrogance or of pride or grace. It was an action of determination. Any other that would have been in her…..situation…would most likely do quite the opposite.

The grass near the lake had always been long. It stopped around this she-cats shoulders, and like the dew-laden grass below, its pores secreted the water that it collected from the ground. Now her shoulders where wet. She shivered and twitched her ears. Her determination was not like the one she had before. Said cat no longer felt like running through the forest and racing with her best friend as she had done earlier.

No. No she didn't. Though it had always tempted her she can no longer run and enjoy the territory that she tried so hard to protect. Wait…not tried….is trying. Then again her home is not the only thing that she must protect. Its precious inhabitants are her numero uno priority.  
Not her life. Not her feelings. Not her emotions. Not her likes or dislikes. This is about her precious people.

She turned her head to the left without breaking stride and spotted her home. The tall thick-barked trees creaked and swayed slightly (though defiantly not enough to be toppled over). The leaves flapped in the wind and much of the trees green wonders fell off. This site was normal. Nothing to marvel at. It was the simple interaction between tree and wind.

You see: the wind hits the tree stands

But in some way you know that the small wind will never make it fall. The tree was too powerful; too strong. It would never fall to something as puny and weak as a slight breeze. But the tree….the poor tree loses its leaves. For the wind goes for the weak ones first. Once it's powerful enough it destroys its grand opponent it does not hesitate.

The poor tree. It is so powerful and yet it can only stand and watch as his precious people are taken away from it one by one. It was like slow torture. Break the people, break the spirit, then you will easily break the tree. That is the winds plan.

She thought about how similar it was to the life of a leader. The she-cat made an effort to amuse herself by realizing that what she just thought of sounded like she was bashing a neighboring clan.

(Listening to **Media Music Factory - Lacrimosa (Epic Emotional Dramatic Trailer Score w/ Female Vocals)** on YouTube as I write this)

She chuckled to herself as the rest of the emotionally drained felines padded past she in to the forest that she called her home.

Looking up she studied her ancestors in the dark sky of the black night. Halting her meaningless amusement she closed her eyes and bowed her head all the way to the ground as in defeat. The cold droplets clung to her skin and drenched her ears and forehead. She did not wail. Nor did she cry for her mother. The impenetrable walls that she built around herself would not allow it. Shoulders that carried all the weight in the world shook in complaint. They were going to fall…..they were going to fall to the wind. The terrible wind.

(I just finished the song…..so epic...You should listing to it while you read what's above you. It's got an amazing affect.)

The tree fell. No it failed…..failed to protect its leaves…..its precious leaves…

_xXx_

Gah! So short…..Gomen. But I hope I could satisfy you for now. Thanks again **V**. We'll all remember you!

Random pickled bald green men….

(Random word of the day)

God Bless

-ReadPrayWorship


	36. Something's wrong

Hi guys! I checked the traffic stats thingy and it said that my faithful readers are still reading! Thank you guys soooo much! It makes me so happy to know that I'm not writing to anyone but the air. And thank you **V** and Nimby so much for commenting. You guys are great friends and thank you for noting that I've been trying to put in greater detail and 'deep mushy stuff' into the fic.

Anywaysers, I'm sorry to have kept you guys waiting for a few days (a week) but here it is:

_xXx_

Aroura kept her head low. _Very_ low. She neither wanted to look up or around herself and at the moment she felt terribly selfish. Her greedy thoughts hungered for information and her feelings caused grief and despair to her leader. Aroura wondered when she started to consider Giffinstar as her leader. Up till now she was more of an easy-going mother figure and great friend. She dared to glance upward.

The disgruntled form of something that would have before conceived the idea of being a cat had its trembling shoulders all the way down to the dew forming grass as its cool liquids soaked into her foreheads fur. It's now small and diolated pupils trembled as bad as its shoulders while they dashed around its eye gelatin to study the mud that dirtied its muzzle. This figure of a once well-known she cat had an expression of madness. Of uncertain determination. She wore an insane smile that would frighten a lion into the deepest recesses of its bloody mind. Her tail twitched savagely and repeatedly; dragging it in the mud littered with lake bugs.

Aroura gasped inwardly and hanged her head in shame. Her own paws were soggy with the grassy muddy mixture that was the ground she was walking on. She needed some form of comfort or nurturing. Heartbeat after heartbeat she longed for someone to say, 'its o.k.…..I'm right here.' Someone to tell her that everything's going to be alright.

A supporting shoulder touched hers and whispered into her ear, 'This isn't your fault Aroura. Don't worry, and remember….I am right beside you whenever you need me.'

Aroura turned her head to her right and saw a splotch of silver fur disappear into the forest like a ghost.

_Thank you._

Those silent thoughts were left in the breeze. For some reason it chilled her bones and something deep within told her to take herself and all she loved out of it.

If she did not she might just end up like her precious leader.

_xXx_

(Listening to: **1. Relaxing music - Soft Dreams - 'Griet's Theme' **on YouTube as I write.)

Night head thundered. Its complaining throbs ached and pounded against her strong skull. A gentle breeze waved through the silky night fur that she called her wolf pelt. The beautiful stars that sprinkled the night as black as her fur and turned it as bright as her eyes. Said eyes studied the stars of silver linings that created the beautiful scenery.

The crickets of the early day made the orchestration of the beautiful music match the stars as they reflected on the smooth surface of the still liquid that was the lake. Night slugged trough the muddy ground and stepped into the cool liquid sky. She swung her head upward so fast it all most snapped.

Her internal cries rang through the ripples in the waters and through the trees of her new-found home. Eyelids closed she threw her feelings at StarClan. I was a silent cry. One no one could hear. Suddenly a breeze blew past her body and towards the open lake. The deep recesses of the dark never-ending pit of black. The wind…it coaxed her to it. It pushed her deeper. She struggled to regain herself. Her head dropped.

(**Fujiyama-Geisha-7th_Eve [soft music])**

Liquid tears rippled the lake water. She kept her eyes open as the Lillie pads floated past her legs. The silver sparkles of fish flew past her and seemed not afraid of being caught and slaughtered. They didn't care….why should she? She deserved it. It was all because of her…so confused….why?...she didn't understand. Her legs weakened. Eyes still open. Thoughts still swimming. Like the silver fish….into the water. Someone cried.

The water struck hard. Some gushed into her eye lids and in her muzzle. The muffled screams of the one calling for her intensified in pitch in an act of desperateness. She didn't care. It didn't matter to her who the familiar voice belonged to. She was in desperate need of relaxation. She was in desperate need of a break. For some reason she thought that perhaps the lake would provide her with those things. Perhaps the secret lies in the lake.

_xXx_

Night opened her eyes to find herself dry. She was sitting on the lake shore exactly where she was before she entered the water.

"Night, your spacing."

The black beauty briefly wondered who Night was and immediately scolded herself for being stupid. "Oh." Hoping to satisfy the one speaking to her, and simply continuing to look out onto the lake. How strange.

"Oh? Night, please stop. Griffinstar needs our help. I think something's wrong. It feels strange out tonight and I don't like it."

Night quickly got on her paws and turned to face Aroura. "What'd' you mean? Is something wrong?"

"You mean you haven't noticed the way our leader has been acting. Something feels terribly wrong. We need to help Griffinstar get out of this wind and back to camp."

"The wind…" memories of the visions the breeze gave her flashed through her still recuperating mind…"why the wind?"

"I don't know but something's different. The breeze no longer feels cool and inviting. It no longer carries the smell of fresh prey but of death and gore to come in the near future. I what out; its giving me weird ideas….."

"Join the club."

Aroura looked at her with curiosity and with eyes that (as always) wanted to know more.

"I'll tell you later."

She gave a curt nod and turned quickly to her leader with no further questions.

Night sighed and followed. She silently wondered who…or what changed her wind.

_xXx_

Blood red eyes that crept in the shadows of faith and doom smiled wickedly as he intruded on Nights thoughts. Like the troubling breeze he mastered he sunk back into the forest that was now foreign to Thuderclans inhabitants.

He was enjoying himself.

.

.

.

.

_xXx_

This one is a little longer! Yay! Unfortunately, between school and homework and stuff like that it took me like a week. Gomendasai! I feel so bad! And by the way I've been trying to figure out what I'm going to do with the evil dude. You guys know him. He was **V**'s character and she usually came up with what he was going to do. He is a great character and it's going to be fun using him in this fic. But if anyone does have any ideas to help me out a little than I would greatly appreciate all your help.


	37. Lost moments

Here's chapter 37! Have you guys noticed that I haven't been doing that many disclaimers…..I just did. I really ought to start doing them again. Just to start a conversation: have anyone of you ever heard of Pink Floyd before? If you haven't** (**because you weren't born yet when they existed**)** than ask your parent/guardian about them. They'll know…BEST BAND EVER! I like their albums _Dark side of the moon _and _The Wall _the most. *sigh* Pink Floyd….so coooooool. Just don't like choose them as role models…don't ask.

But anyways, if you want you could look them up on YouTube. Here are my favorite songs: _Money, Another Brick in the Wall, Hey you, _and _Comfortably Numb._

Yup…..Oh yeah, the disclaimer! Hmmmmm…Oh, I got it!

Sometimes when I write this fanfiction I wonder if a fanfiction could ever be published to the public. And I would think about how the _true_ authors (*ahem*…Erin Hunter) would deal with it. Would we have to put their name in front? If we did then how would I be included? I would still want credit for my characters….and the actual storyline…And vice versa.

o.k….that was my disclaimer.

BTW! I would like to thank **_Muffinpaw_**_**, Guest, ****Crystalmoon12345**_ and _**Muffins Taste Nice **_for reviewing! It's great to have a supporting review now and then to lift my spirits. And I'm sorry if the story has gotten somehow confusing…..I really ought to revise and edit the beginning. And a traffic stat thingy is a chart that shows you how many people have been reading your story, and were in the world, and when…it's like a big line chart. It's really cool…..

Thanks again you two! If you have any more questions at all feel free to ask!

ON WITH THE STORY! () ()

Bright light….triangle….rainbow….. (Only people who know Pink Floyd know what that means… (=0.0=)

_xXx_

Rainclaw was the one who found her. It was the usual morning routine. He and Griffinstar were always the first two to be up. Usually he went into her den to wake her though she never really needed to…she was always already there, waiting for him. But that morning after the Gathering she was still sleeping. She was so peaceful-looking yet Rainclaw could practically feel her fatigue in the air. He gently put his cool nose on the very tip of her ear; that would work. She did not stir, she did not acknowledge that she even felt him there, she didn't even twitch her ear the way she always does. How strange? Perhaps he ought to try later….? No, something was wrong. She was joking with him…that's what she was doing. He chuckled out loud to himself.

"All right Griffinstar you can stop now…..seriously….."

.…

"Griffinstar…."

…...

"Griffinstar…..….Griffinstar….!"

…...

Her flank did not move in its usual steady rhythm. In fact it did not move at all. His eyes went wide. He didn't dare breath. His strong legs shook and almost gave way under him. Breath came hard through his nose. This couldn't be happening. He gently bumped his head against her flank…..she would not comply.

"GRIFFINSTAR!"

No she would not.

Why?

_**She's dead.**_

_No….._

_**I'm sorry**_

_No….you're wrong…._

_**Give it up**_

…_..shut up…._

_**No…..**_

_Shut up!_

_**She's dead…**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**She's dead!**_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Other cats crowded the leaders cave. Their confused words were drown out by Rainclaws terrible shrieking.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

**She's dead….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_xXx_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Griffinstar was so very tired. After all the mouse dung that she has been through she didn't really want to get up. But once again a paw prodded her side and disturbed her dreamless sleep. Its voice echoed through her skull and bounced around like an excited kit that was just told that it was turning into apprentice right now. She vaguely thought about Grasspaw and Harepaw….and what was the other one….Berrypaw…..yes that was it. She hadn't watched them train for a while….wait, didn't she watch a few nights ago…..she couldn't remember. That voice was getting louder and clearer. _Oh StarClan, make it stop. _Without opening her eyes she gently and softly batted the rough paw away. Playfully…like a kit. She wondered if her kits were all right. Where were they? She wondered if they had gotten home safely. Oh wait, they hadn't gone. Gone were? Oh yeah….the Gathering. Her memory was like an elders mind….forgetful. How had that gone? Did it go well? She was there right? That's probably why she was so tired. Griffinstar reviewed her memory.

_Unfaithfulness,_

_Rainclaw's funny,_

_Poke fun, _

_Get down to business,_

_no more playful teasing, _

_Aroura followed us?! Give her a pep talk and order her to leave,_

_running_

_There's WindClan….they're so nervous today._

_Calm down, I didn't mean it like that. I was trying to start a conversation, that's all._

_Is that Aroura…..?_

_Deathglare…._

_Ha Ha….did you see that look on her face?...that'll show her._

_Aroura's in danger here._

_Soooo we have been having such great weather, huh? StarClan has been giving us lots of sunshine…_

_Yada yada…._

_Aroura better not get too close..._

_OH, $%##,_

_Huh?!_

_What?!_

_Is that Night back there?_

_GREAT, that's just great! Now all the clans know._

_Rainclaw! Calm down! Stop!_

_there's that fox dude. Creepy. _

_So, we cool…?_

_Home….time to go home…_

_What happened next?..._

_I don't know….._

_Wind…._

"Don't treat me like a kit and ignore me! Wake up! I swear to StarClan if you don't wake up right now I'm going to seriously…..UGH!"

Griffinstar felt a body slam onto her side. Not hard enough to hurt her….but it wasn't exactly gentle either.

Griffinstar grunted loudly and scrambled to her elbows and knees. She wasn't laying down but she was in no way standing or upright. She gulped for air and looked around wildly.

Her double vision was trying desperately to get itself focused. An angry voice pierced her thoughts, though this time it wasn't directed towards her.

"ROBINFEATHER! What in the DF do you think you're doing?! Get out NOW!"

Griffinstar couldn't tell who that was. As her vision lined itself up again she saw the angry figure of Rustfur; tail high in the air and lashing like never before. Herbs were scattered at his paws as if he just dropped them and his teeth bare and his sharp canines were glittering with anger. He was ready to attack. But who had hit her? Robinfeather…? Why would he do that? That impatient little….who was he again?

"You can't tell me what to do! Why don't you go pick yourself some flowers?!"

Rustfur twitched. Griffinstar couldn't see his eyes. Rustfur was her deputy right? No no….he was a warrior. He mentored Grasskit…..no Grass_paw. _Or did he use to. Was Grasspaw already a warrior? She couldn't remember his warriors' ceremony…. Maybe he's _about_ to become a warrior. Is it today? She should start thinking of some names. _Grassleap,Grassheart, Grassfur, Grass…leap…uhhhhhh…_

_Grasswillow. That one was catchy. _

Why was she dizzy? Her head hurt and the two warriors were still talking _WAY_ too loud.

She laid herself all the way on to the ground again and placed her paws over her ears.

_Agh…so loud. Can't they go somewhere else?_

She moaned softly and to herself. It sounded kinda like a whine. One a kit would make if its mother told it that they can't leave the nursery to play. She did it again a little louder. She was so confused. Again….louder…..it was more of a long high pitched noise that you don't hear from a discreet leader of a clan.

_It wasn't proper._

Who used to say that? Lightheart….and Lightheart was her mother. She an elder right?

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA"

Did the warriors stop? Yes, they did. It was quiet except for her whines. She slowly stopped so that they would know that she could do it again:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaa"

She slowly cracked open an eye halfway. Paws still over her ears, she looked up to see the two cats staring at her strangely. One of them twitched again. The other seemed plain irritated. And bored…she didn't like that one. There were more cats in the…..cave…..was it the _medicine den_….that _is _what it's called right? There were more cats in the den now…oh wait, she already stated that. They surrounded her with looks of worry and relief. They were talking all at the same time. But Griffinstar couldn't hear them. All she could hear was a few muffled sounds against her ear. She recognized them though….That young looking one with the crooked scar was the medicine dog,…_CAT! I meant 'cat.'_

The one with the reddish brown fur with pretty blue eyes was…her brother…..yeah…he was awesome. Real nice…good with the she-cats. Real smoooooooooth….and uhhhhhh…..that red one with the fluffy tail…..wait that wasn't a cat….that's a fox….wha?...whatever…she was her daughter…..that's how she remembers her. Hmmm…ok…

And that big one there….really taaaaaall.

She was her daughter too right? But her fur was black…..like really black. Giffinstar's fur was light-brown-orange-ginger. Were they talking? Oops, she wasn't paying attention.

"Ehhhhhhh?"

Griffinstar sat up. Or at least she tried too. She did it jerkily. She giggled because the den started to spin.

**(**_**AN:**_** She's acting drunk…..all nauseous and dizzy.) **She used her back legs to stand up all the way and the giggle never stopping she toppled sideways and hit the den floor. She stopped giggling but the crazy smile never left her face.

She vaguely wondered why her brother was looking at her with that horribly relieved face.

Soooo…..was it was awesome?

Did I trick you in the beginning? I sure hope I did!

This one is one of the longer chapters! YAY! I think it turned out goooooood. But that's not for me to say. That depends on you guys! And by the way: GOMENDASAI!

It took soooo long to update. The chapter took me about two days but with school and all it's been pretty hard. It seems like I get a whole new project every single day. *sigh*

It's not like I blame my teachers or anything. I love my school and I love my teachers. It's just been challenging to juggle school work and Fanfiction at the same time. It's the same old excuse and I'm sure you guys are so angry at me…..GOMEN! And before I forget I would just love to say thanks to those of you who are still reading and to those who have just begun reading! (That means YOU,_****__Muffinpaw__**, Guest,**_ Crystalmoon12345 and _**Muffins Taste Nice**_!)

Thanks again for your support!

ROCK ON PINKFLOYD!

God bless

-ReadPrayWorship


End file.
